Genies and Jinxes 2: Jafar's Back!
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: 2 months after the defeat of the evil vizier Jafar, Aladdin and his little brother Alaric try to adjust to palace life. But before things can get good, they turn bad as Jafar comes back and his bent on revenge! Can Alaric and Iago's friendship survive or will Jafar win thanks to Iago?
1. Abis Mal

**Hello, everybody! Alaric's back! Whoo! I had to start this, I couldn't wait :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Alaric.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Abis Mal<strong>

It had been two months since Jafar had been sent away in the lamp. Al and I spent most of our time adjusting to being in a palace. For a few weeks it was awkward for all of us, royals included. Without the wrath of Jafar around things were a little easier, though.

Jasmine and Al spent a lot of time together and were often seen holding hands down the hall. That meant I was left alone. Rajah, Abu, and Carpet tried to keep me company and I appreciated it, but what I really wanted to have was a friend. I wanted a friend who could talk back to me and with whom I could actually tell things to and have a conversation with. I never had a real friend before. I mean I had Al, but he was more on the brotherly side.

Abu, Carpet and Rajah were my friends of course but it wasn't the same. Jasmine was becoming like a sister to me and I spent a lot of time with her too, letting her get to know the real me and not 'Farid' that we had faked. She and the Sultan both had been appalled at my life story which embarrassed me greatly. They made a fuss about it for days.

We decided to keep our hovel in case we wanted needed to get away from the stuffy building and I was slightly glad for that. It was somewhere to be when he and Jaz were together. It was also the place for thinking. I was often in there after having nightmares which were becoming more frequent. They were about _**him**_. Even though he wasn't here he still haunted my sleep. I often dreamt of drowning, being suffocated and then getting the life squeezed out of me by a large laughing Jafar-cobra. Not a nice dream to have. I always woke up gulping air as if it was really gone.

I was really lonely lately and desperately wished that Genie would come back. In truth I was really afraid that he wouldn't come back at all. I know he had promised but promises aren't always kept. I knew that better than anyone. I was afraid of being hurt again, while I haven't been blaming myself for anything lately that didn't discourage the doubt that welled in my mind every time he never came through the door. The every night nightmares weren't helping either.

I was currently lying on my side looking out the window. It was between early morning and late at night. I let out a sigh and got up, knowing I wasn't going back to sleep. Sweat covered my brow and I went to the balcony to let the cool air hit my face.

"Rick, what are you doing up?" Al asked coming to stand next to me. I frowned as I noticed he was wearing his old street rat clothes and had a sack with him. Abu chattered at me from Al's shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked ignoring his question. He winced.

"Nowhere."

"Then why are you wearing your old clothes and why do you have that sack?"

"I…you didn't answer my question." He said quickly. "You had another nightmare didn't you?" he asked touching my sweaty brow. I pulled out from under him and frowned.

"You're going on another raid." I accused and he grinned apologetically. "And without me!" He rolled his eyes.

"Rick you know why I don't take you. It's too dangerous." I frowned. I could help if he'd let me.

"But, Al!" I protested and he shook his head.

"No, absolutely not." He said and he whistled quietly for Carpet. I then got a sly thought, a way to go with Al and not have to close my eyes again.

"Well, I guess I'll have to inform Jaz where you've gone when she wakes up…" His eyes went wide before narrowing.

"Fine." He said and with a grin I ran back in to get my stuff. I opened my closet and grabbed my street rat clothes. Since we lived in the palace, our normal garb was discarded for more formal attire. Al and I, however, kept our street rat clothes hidden in case we needed them. Slipping on my street rat clothes I grabbed my dagger that Al had given me and grabbed a bag from the corner. I went out to meet him on the balcony. He rolled his eyes but extended a hand out to me and helped onto Carpet.

"Alright Carpet let's go!" Al murmured and the rug took off. I've always enjoyed flying on Carpet. Carpet and I went flying around every day. It was great, but it also reminded me of how much I missed Genie. Ever since he had left I had been feeling really lonely. As I was thinking of Genie, Abu jumped into my lap and curled into a ball. I grinned at him and began to pet him.

"Rick." Al said getting my attention. "This wasn't some scheme to get out of sleeping was it?"

"No, of course not." I lied through my teeth and Al sighed.

"These nightmares of yours are getting worse aren't they?"

"Um, well-" I tried to think of something to say.

"Alaric." Al warned and I sighed irritably.

"Yes." I muttered begrudgingly, my eyes on Carpet.

"Look, I know the nightmares are bad, but you can't stop sleeping because of them." he lifted my chin and made me look at him. "If you can't get to sleep tell me. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay? I don't want you losing sleep anymore."

"Yeah, okay." I said and he let go and turned back around. I sighed internally. Al had been losing sleep too because of me. So, I wasn't about to tell him I couldn't sleep. We flew across the desert the moonlight casting a shadow along the sand.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he looked at me with a grin.

"You know that thief I've been trying to catch?"

"The short, fat, balding guy?"

"Yeah," Al said with a laugh. "Abis Mal. Well, I found out where his hideout is."

"That's great!" I said and he grinned at me again. Abis Mal and many others had been thieving the city for years and recently Al had become like a lawman. He stole from the thieves and gave the gold to the poor who needed it more than they did. I looked around as we flew trying to see where we were going. Something on the horizon caught my attention.

"Look, Al." I said and we soon came to some mountains and a large crevice surrounded by high cliffs. A few broken statues and large things of marble lay around most of them covered with sand.

"Who'd want to live in a place like that?" I asked and Al chuckled.

"Abis Mal I suppose." Two large heavy wooden doors were in the middle of the rock face. We watched as two men went inside the open doors.

"Come on Carpet." Al urged and we moved faster, slipping into the door as it shut. It was pitch black at first until our eyes finally adjusted. Al muttered something to Carpet and he flew higher up. We landed on the window looking down at the thieves. They finally stopped and went about tying their horses and unloading their sacks of gold. Abu's eyes bugged out as Carpet took us down behind some large rocks. He made a flying leap and I caught him.

"No, Abu!" I hissed at him and he looked at me with a frown. "You'll get us caught."

"Rick's right, Abu." Al said to the monkey who pouted further. "Just stay here." We slunk closer to the thieves and then stopped to listen and watch. As the thieves unloaded their loot, they started to speak amongst themselves.

"This night has been most rewarding." One said and he grinned at the others.

"We have never stolen so much." Said another with equal smugness. I nudged Al as a furry brown paw reached into the man's pocket. Al groaned quietly beside me. Leave it Abu to start pick pocketing.

"We have gathered much loot tonight…no thanks to our leader." The first one spoke again and they all looked over at the short fat man. Abis Mal was in a short word…a moron. He maybe a thief and he may have avoided Al for a while but it wasn't because he outsmarted him. At the moment, the thief in question had his fat grubby hand in a vase, which of course was stuck. With a grunt he finally got it off and it flew into the wall behind him, smashing into pieces. The thieves all glared at him. He may be the leader but they didn't like him obviously.

"Well it only looked expensive." Abis stated as if that solved the problem. The others didn't seem pacified by it. He walked over to a chest and leaned over to examine it eagerly.

"Is this a haul or what? My surly band of desert skunks." Abis Mal grinned from ear to ear as he lifted a flower made entirely of sparkly gems. This only made the band frown more. They looked about ready to gut him. He stuck the flower into his tight waist band.

"Why is it you get the jeweled flower, Abis Mal?" One thief asked him with venom. The others gritted their teeth at him.

"Why this is my bonus for being your beloved leader!" he then started to point things out. "This, and that and that are my beloved leader bonus!" he pointed out the flower, a chest, and a sack of jewels, and then he grinned up at the thieves.

"And what is our reward?" One challenged and the others gripped their sword hilts with gritted teeth.

"Here you are. Good job boys very successful raid." He said absently, as he tossed them a small pitiful bag of coins. As the thieves fumed at the small man, a chest suddenly started to move on its own.

"Um, Al?" I murmured and he groaned. He started forward and I followed knowing what was coming.

"Ah!"

"The chest!"

"It moves!"

"What is holding it up?"

Thieves exclaimed as Abu made his way through them. Abis Mal swung around to see.

"Ah! Ghosts!" he screamed and I stuffed a fist into my mouth to stifle the sniggers. As we got closer one of the thieves lifted the chest. Abu continued to walk a moment before he realized that he had been caught. He looked up at the thieves and tipped his hat.

"You stupid monkey!" Abis Mal shouted and he leaned down and lifted Abu by the vest.

"Put him down Abis Mal!" Al shouted and we walked across the thieves heads. We jumped down and landed in front of Abis. I pulled Abu from his grip.

"Who are you?" He asked, as he squinted his eyes.

"My friends call me Al. but you can call me, Aladdin." my brother gave the thief his famous cocky grin.

"I'd rather you not call me at all." I stated eyeing the short man. Abis growled.

"Hurt them!" he shouted and the thieves started towards us. I groaned and Al suddenly thrust his hands out in front of me. I looked up from his interlaced hands and then nodded. Stepping into them with a foot, Al launched me over their heads. It was a good thing that being a street rat meant being extremely acrobatic, otherwise I wouldn't of landed on my feet behind them. Grinning, I ran over to the piles of treasure and started getting everything into sacks. Al joined me seconds later, while the goons were still fighting amongst themselves.

"Where'd they go?" the thieves asked over and over and they finally realized that we weren't there and they spotted us. Al nudged me and we took off. Al jumped over a low wall and of course being the shorter one I had to climb over it while Al pulled sacks of treasure off the horses' backs.

"Al, look out!" I shouted as a thief came up to him with a sword in the air.

"Hey!" Al shouted as he blocked it with a golden candlestick. He then tossed the sword into the air with the candlestick and I snickered as the sword sliced through Abis Mal's hat. As Al cut a rope and was slung up into the air, I felt something grip my vest.

"I got one!" the thief shouted lifting me off the ground. He turned me to face him. A wide nasty toothed grin was in my face and disgusted I lifted a leg back.

"No you don't!" I retorted and kicked him in the stomach. He let go and I took off running. By now Al was on Carpet.

"A flying carpet!" Abis shouted and he clutched at a thief nearest him. "He's got a flying carpet!" He shook the thief as if he wasn't sure that it was real. Wanting to get away from the thieves chasing me, I spotted a large rock and like I would a wall in the marketplace, I ran and jumped up running along it. Carpet got close to me and I made a leap onto him with a laugh. I looked around once safely on and I pointed out a sack of treasure we had left. Al nodded and we swooped down to get it. As Carpet started back up into the air, we managed to pick up a passenger. Abis Mal clung to the back of Carpet, glaring at us with his ugly mug. He reached for one of the sacks we had and Abu launched forward. He quickly plucked the jeweled flower from Abis' protruding waist band. Abis Mal spotted him with it.

"Hey, that's mine!" he said childishly and upon doing so let go of Carpet. For a moment he floated there, a wide-eyed expression on his face and then he was gone.

"Buh-bye Fatso!" I called out in laughter, as he fell towards the ground. Beside me Abu waved at the falling man before looking up at me with a grin. "Good job, Abu!" I praised him and he chattered at me embarrassedly.

"Next stop: Agrabah." Al told us with a grin and we headed towards the exit. "Get down!" Al said making us lie flat against Carpet as we squeezed through the doors they were trying to shut. Luckily we made it and met the sun as we did. Behind us the thieves had managed to shut the doors seconds too late.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you like it! Read and Review please!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	2. Oh, Great Iago's Back

**Here's the next chap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Oh Great, Iago's back<strong>

"That was fun!" I said and Al shook his head. "Oh, come on! It was great!"

"Alright, alright, yeah it was." We then headed towards Agrabah. We arrived around breakfast time and the city was just starting to get busy. Al and I each took a sack preparing to spread the treasure around to the poor people that really needed it. Abu pouted and jumped onto my treasure sack holding it closed.

"No, no!" he chattered shaking his head.

"Abu!" Al scolded. "We aren't the ones who need this money." Abu sulked and let go of the sack going to sit at the edge of Carpet dejectedly. Shaking my head with a grin at his attitude, I started to drop the treasure onto the ground. Below us many people waved happily and I saw a small family hugging with joy at the gold at their feet. Doing this made me feel good.

"Don't worry, Abu. I'm not throwing everything." Al said and Abu perked up.

"You're not?" I asked and he shook his head, holding the jeweled flower.

"This is for Jasmine." 'Oh' I mouthed and Abu huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"I think she'll like it." I said and Al grinned. Then he eyed me.

"Promise me, you'll go to sleep when we get in, okay? You've been up all night, I know you have."

"Okay, Al." I said, knowing full well that I wouldn't. He sighed, probably knowing that I wouldn't. Carpet flew us over the palace walls and over to Jasmine's balcony scattering a few pigeons. There we both leapt off.

A low growling caught our attention and slowly we pivoted to see Rajah standing there. He growled at Al.

"Whoa! Easy there, Rajah. You know me. Aladdin?" I sniggered as Rajah leapt at Al and started to lick him. Al laughed and shoved at the tiger.

"Okay, Rajah, okay. I missed you too." Rajah finally let Al get up and then he nudged me. I laughed and he purred into my legs.

"Hey how come you didn't get attacked?"Al asked and I grinned.

"Guess I'm just more likeable." He rolled his eyes and then stood up straight, fixing his clothes.

"So, how do I look?"

"I think you look fine." A feminine voice said from behind us before I could answer. Al and I both looked over to see Jasmine come out of her room, smiling at us.

"Jasmine!" Al said and he went up to her.

"Where were you? I missed you."

"I had to…pick up a few things." He showed her the jeweled flower. "This is for you."

"Oh, Aladdin, it's lovely!"

'It's lovely!' Abu mocked and I sniggered as he batted his eyelashes.

Jasmine then gave him a kiss. Blah! "It must have cost a fortune."

"Ah no, it was a steal!" Al wiggled his eyebrows at me from over Jasmine's shoulder. I rolled my eyes and went past them out the door, before more mushy stuff happened. I made my way down the hall to my room and shut the door. The Sultan had given Al and I separate rooms so that we could come and go as he pleased without worrying of waking the other. I sighed when I got into my room and reluctantly headed to my closet.

"Alaric, father is making a very important tomorrow night." Jaz had told me yesterday afternoon. "I want you to look your best alright?"

"Sure." I had told her and she hadn't noticed the tone of my voice. It wasn't that I didn't like wearing the princely attire, it just wasn't me. Besides Jaz was constantly making me try new outfits and giggling over them. So I really didn't like wearing the fancy shmancy stuff. Plus some of it was way to frilly for my taste.

After I put on the outfit Genie had made for me a felt a pang of loneliness hit me. With a sigh I straightened my clothes in the mirror. A knock at the door alerted me that Al was outside.

"Rick?" he called opening the door. "You're supposed to be napping."

"I'm not a baby, Al." I said, irritated. I heard him sigh and knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Alaric, you really need to close your eyes and sleep."

"I don't want too."

"Alaric-"

"No, Al. Would you drop it?"

"No, I won't." he came all the way into the room. He gripped my shoulders and turned me to face him. "You have circles under your eyes. Go-to-sleep."

"I, really really don't want to Al." I pleaded and he faltered. "Please don't make me." he watched my face for several seconds before sighing with defeat.

"How about you come to the marketplace with me then?"

"Okay!" I ran out the door. Al caught up with me at the bottom of the palace steps, with Abu clinging to his shoulder. I complemented his outfit and he grinned at me widely.

"Well, Abu, Alaric, shall we go see what the common folk are doing today?" I grinned up at him excitedly and he smiled back, Abu chattered making a snooty face. We started laughing.

"We have enough time for a stroll before our audience with the Sultan."

We went through the palace gates and strode into the marketplace. Al and I often walked about here, but it wasn't for very long. Anytime I got to spend with just Al was great so I took the opportunity happily. As we went through the crowded streets something caught our attention.

"Aladdin…" we stopped walking at the entrance to a non-crowded alleyway. Looking down at Al's feet we saw…Iago! Iago was lying in the sand and looked awful. He was a little on the scrawny side and had dirt all over him.

"Finally…got free…of…Jafar." He choked out pathetically.

"Iago!" Al shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are you? Getting dark…hold me…" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. Al growled and lashed out to grip him. Iago dropped the act very quickly then and flew up in our faces indignantly. "Hey, I meant gentle-like!" He snarled as feathers flew everywhere.

"You can't fool us you rat with wings!" I yelled and I launched myself at him.

"No, wait I'm serious!" he shouted flying just out reach. "I was under Jafar's power! He mesmerized me with the snake staff, just like the Sultan."

"He did not!" I scoffed and Iago glared at me. "You weren't under him when you spit grapes and crackers at me!"

"Well you deserved it!" he shot out and then realized that his fake-cover was blown again.

"You traitor, you!" Al snarled. Iago screeched as I launched myself at him again and he flew off. I chased him as Al ran right on my heels. Abu thought he'd attempt to catch him as he flew past a stall, but unfortunately Iago swooped out of the way. As we followed him around the corner Iago and I slammed into something large and bounced off onto Al, knocking him over. I shoved Iago away irritably and Al and I looked up to see Abis Mal and his troupe glaring down at us.

"You…look familiar." Abis stately smartly.

"It's Aladdin." the rest of the thieves stated in board undertone unison.

"Where it is?" I smacked my forehead.

"And this is your leader?" I asked them. They shrugged.

"It's a living." One answered.

"I knew that." Abis stated before looking back at us. "Hurt him! Hurt him and his monkey and his bird and his midget too!" Abis snarled. I stood up and glared at him.

"Who you calling midget? You short, fat freak!" He looked appalled and I was about to hit him when Al grabbed me around the middle puling me away. Al and I hit a bunch of barrels we had backed into and knocked them onto the two thieves that had cornered us. Meanwhile Iago had tried to hide in a barrel but it ended up getting smashed. He popped up in time to see a thief standing over him.

"Treacherous, parrot!" The thief hissed and raised a dagger. Iago screamed.

"Hey, I'm not with them!" Iago shouted as the dagger came down. I couldn't help but grab him and give him a sling out the way. He landed out of harm's way beside Abu on a nearby stall, staring wide-eyed at me. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I had helped him. Al was starting to get surrounded so I hit at them with a pole from a broken stand and Al made an escape.

I looked over at the animals to check on them and saw to my amusement, Abis Mal standing above them holding a fish. Almost as if it were heavy he toppled over with a groan and hit the stall, smashing it to bits. But what was really funny was that Abu had shoved Iago in front of him and jumped off, leaving him there on the stall as Abis Mal hit the stand. I turned around still snickering at Abis Mal's fall, and found myself face to face with a burly thief.

"Uh-oh." He grinned and lifted me off my feet by my shirt. My feet dangling in the air as he shook me.

"Got you now." He hissed and I punched him in the jaw.

"Got you too!" he dropped me and I bumped into Al. The thieves surrounded us then and caught our arms. I was struggling to get away as was Al when suddenly a loud screech filled the air and we looked over to see Abis Mal flying towards us. He hit the thieves knocking them off us and they all landed on a wagon of eggs.

"And I got more where that came from!" Iago hollered from above us and Al and I exchanged looks. I watched Iago curiously. He saved us? Maybe, maybe I was right about that bird. Maybe he did want a friend. I wondered if wasn't as bad as he acted.

"Jerks." Iago stated as he came and landed on a stall next to us.

"Um, thanks for your help. " Al said and Iago looked up at us.

"Yeah, thanks." I said beaming at him. "You saved us." Iago paused for a minute.

"I did?" then I saw the wheels turning in his head. Oh, here we go. "Oh yeah of course I saved you! it's my nature. I'm always rescuing things. Cats, babies, guys like you, always rescuing." He bragged smugly. That was until Abu took his turban off and slammed it over Iago's head.

"Hey, what's going on?" he squawked from inside the hat. "Is this any way to treat your rescuer? You owe my pal." Iago continued. "I saved your life."

"Don't, Abu." I said stopping the monkey from bashing Iago. As much as I wanted Abu to smash his head in, I couldn't help but feel that Iago needed help. I looked up at Al.

"He's right, Al. Besides what harm could it do? We can't leave him out here." Al sighed and nodded with a grin.

"I'll see that the Sultan gives him a fair hearing." Iago's beak literally hit the stall. So, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, but I couldn't deny that there was something different about Iago and I intended to find out what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe Alaric and Iago will become friends? Maybe? We shall see. Review my fans, review! Genie is back in the next chap so sit tight!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	3. Genie's Back

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Busy week! So here it is!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Genie's Back!<p>

"THE SULTAN!" Iago squawked indignantly as Al closed the door to his cage. Iago gripped the cage bars and looked at us like we were crazy. We brought him back with us and Al had decided to put Iago safely away in a cage to keep him from running…er flying off. He wasn't not happy needless to say.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him, soften him up a little."

"Are you kiddin'? He hates me!"

"And you wonder why?" I asked mockingly and he glared at me.

"Oh, shut up princey!" he snarled before looking back at Al. Al just shook his head.

"And what about the princess?" Iago continued and this time Al flinched.

"Um, yeah Al, just how are you going to explain this to her?"

"Don't worry. I just need to make sure Jasmine doesn't see him until I've get her…prepared."

"Gotten me prepared for what?" Jasmine called, making us jump. I leapt in front of Iago blocking him from view. Not that I wanted to protect him or anything, but she might have him killed and I didn't want that to happen.

"Uh, for, uh the stain Abu got on the brand new vest you gave him." Al lied through his teeth. Abu chattered confusedly and Al shushed him. It wasn't a very convincing lie and Jaz knew it.

"I don't see a stain." She commented and I knew that Al had run out of ideas.

"Must've rubbed off somewhere." I said giving a very cheesy smile, and Al nodded in agreement.

"See, no harm done. Off to dinner! Wouldn't want to the keep the Sultan waiting." Poor Al, he was practically sweating guilty. But he had started this whole thing.

"Is something wrong?" Jaz asked. She's always quick on the uptake. "You aren't…hiding anything from me are you? Anymore secrets?"

"S-s-s-secrets?" he laughed nervously, then he cleared his throat to get his nerve back. "Of course not." He stated taking her hands. "I almost lost you once that way." They leaned in to kiss and I made a face. Just as they were about to touch lips, the ground started shaking and water from the fountain shot up into the air in a whirlpool. I gasped and hid behind Carpet who had suddenly appeared.

"YEE-HAW!" Something yelled and I cautiously peered over the top of Carpet. We all looked up at the top of the water to see a familiar blue figure standing at the top. He was wearing a flowery shirt, a large strange looking hat and a pair of tinted glasses and he was holding bunch of bags. I grinned widely as Carpet hopped excitedly beside me. Genie was back! He poofed down in front of Al and Jaz.

"He's big, he's blue, and HE'S BACK!" He announced and Al and Jaz rushed forward to hug him. I couldn't budge, I was too excited. As they hugged him, Genie turned a beet red from head to toe.

"Ooooh, ah, hoo! WATCH THE SUNBURN!" They stepped back in shock and then Genie grinned.

"Kidding!" he hollered, turning back to normal. He got down between Al and Jaz. "Did ya miss me? Be honest." Then he looked around. "There's someone missing? Where's Rick?"

"Hi, Genie." I said, feeling nervous and he spotted me behind Carpet. Genie grinned widely.

"Hey, short man." He held his arms out I ran over then and he picked me up, swinging me around in a hug.

"I missed you!" I said and he laughed.

"I missed you too." he set me down then and ruffled my hair. "Have you been keeping out of trouble?" I nodded and he grinned, tucking an arm around my shoulders.

"Did you have fun?" I looked up at him.

"Tons! I'll have to tell you all about it." Then he got up next to Abu. "Take these, my good mammal." He said in a snooty voice before handing the small monkey large suitcases. Abu fell off Al's shoulder under all the weight. "Careful there heavy." He said too late and I laughed.

"I got stuff for everybody!" he announced and he handed things out to everyone. To Jasmine he handed a strange looking bear statue, to Al a large hat, Abu steaming food and a hat and small flag, to Carpet he gave a small statue of a girl with a grass skirt. He gave the girl a little shove and she started shaking her hips.

"Oooo, she dances!" he said and then I stuck out my lower lip.

"Where's mine?" I whined tugging on his arm and he smiled down at me.

"I haven't forgotten about you." he said and then Al leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Genie's eyes lit up and I frowned. What was going on? He caught my frown and ruffled my hair.

"I'll give it you later." He said and I huffed. He laughed and ruffled my hair again. They're hiding something. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he only grinned at me.

"So, Genie," Al said loudly gaining his attention. "You've seen the whole world already?" Genie split into four smaller figure and sang:

"It's a small world after all!" I laughed even though I was still partially mad. Then he tossed his arms around all of our shoulders. "But Agrabah has something that no other place in the world has."

"Like what?" I asked and he grinned down at me widely. Suddenly he turned into a large firework and putting us on his back shot off into the sky.

"YOU GUYS!" I held onto Jasmine's middle tightly as we flew through the air. Genie started singing.

**I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal**

Genie exploded and we dropped down gently as he acted as he broke our fall. We then landed in a strange looking thing and Genie grabbed the front and took off running.

**I rode a rollerbladed all along the great Great Wall**

A giant Genie now stood beside a weird looking building and as he leaned on it, it started to fall. Luckily he caught it before it fell on us.

**I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall**

**But who was with me through it all?**

**Nobody!**

**The Moscow Circus hired to fly trapeze**

All of us were now on a tightrope trying to stay on as Genie juggled while balancing on a one wheel thing.

**On Mount Olympus ran a race with Hercules**

**It's easy when you're chased by Killer Bees **

To escape the bees, Genie poofed us under water. Genie had a fish tail! I grinned at Al and he smiled back.

**Who said 'geshundhiet when I sneezed? Achoo!**

**So now I'm home**

**Home again with you**

Genie got us out of the water then. I shook my head spraying Al and Jaz with water when I did. Al glared at me and I only grinned innocently as Jasmine giggled into her hand. Genie popped up as a sun then and dried us.

**You chase the clouds away whenever I am blue**

**(You're always blue) **

Al and I said at the same time.

**Land of the pyramids I highly recommend**

Genie made us turn into Egyptian statues.

**There is nothing in the world quite like a friend**

Genie turned into an Indian Man.

**Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails**

He poofed into Al's hand and as a small belly dancer he danced about. I laughed loudly as Al rolled his eyes and Jasmine giggled.

**Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils**

**I single-handedly I even saved the whale**

**And no one was there to hear my tales**

Genie made us pop up in strange clothing and he sang as he held an instrument.

**In Acapulco, joined a mariachi band**

He turned into an old man floating down a wild river.

**Rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande**

Genie poofed us into a large basket with a balloon on top. I ran over and leaned over the side to look and Al tugged me back with a shake of his head. I stuck my tongue out.

**Flew in an air balloon but when I tried to land**

**Nobody laughed or lent a hand**

We busted through the bottom of the basket and fell down towards the ground. Genie caught us in a large net.

**Without the Amazon's just a trickle**

Geniepoked at my arm with a fish and I laughed.

**Without you the Sahara's not so hot**

Water dropped on our heads and we looked up to see Genie in the shape of a faucet

**Without you Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet**

Genie popped up as a snooty looking guy.

**The QE2 is just some yacht**

Now we were on a boat sailing in the sky as we headed towards the palace.

**So now I'm home **

**Home again it's clear **

Genie brought the boat around and stopped it above the balcony. Al, Jaz and I slid down the anchor rope on the side landing on the ground. Genie popped up beside us.

**All I ever wanted **

**Seems to be right here**

He beamed down at me and I grinned back.

**I've traveled East and West **

**And now I'm back again**

Genie took his tail and roped us towards him.

**And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend**

**There's nothing in the world **

Al and I sang together. I had a sneaking suspicion that Genie made me do that.

**Nothing in the whole wide world**

Jasmine sang and then we all sang together.

**There's nothing in the world quite like a friend**

**Nothing in the whole wide world**

Genie concluded as he popped us back into the garden at the end of the song. I noticed that it was now dark. Genie sighed and propped his arm on the top of my head. I laughed and tried to get out from underneath him as I almost fell from his weight.

"So, Genie, how does it feel to be free?" Al asked.

"Seriously?" he asked in a strange tone. I thought he was disappointed and then he grinned widely. Faker. "I LOVE IT!" He jumped into the air in excitement and suddenly a loud crack was heard and we all flinched as he doubled over holding his back.

"Okay…so maybe my powers aren't what they used to be." He popped between me and Al. "Let's just say they're semi-cosmic nearly phenomenal." Then he shrank and we looked down at him. "But don't sell me short." I laughed and then held my foot above his head playfully. He moved out of the way and popped back to normal.

"I may be free, but I still got some magic in me. I can still do this!" He popped into fancy clothes and pulled a flower out of his hat, satisfactorily. Without a warning the flower lurched forward and attached to his face. I jumped when he finally got free. He had no face!

"Whoa!" he exclaimed and he then dug around in the flower. He pulled something up and slapped it to his face. When he dropped his hand he had his face back and he grinned nervously.

"Hate to lose face in front of you guys. Give me another chance." I laughed and he winked at me. Then he conjured a long box and a saw.

"Okay who's first? I can do this." I raised my hand and Al shoved it back down. I scowled at him and Genie looked disappointed.

"You don't think I can do it?" Genie asked and I glared at Al.

"Now see what you did?" I hissed at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Genie, we need to get to-"

"Dinner!" Jasmine gasped. "We're late!"

"Oh, you probably have some romantic dinner for two planned. You don't want some big blue lug gumming up the works." Genie said sadly.

"Genie, I would be honored if you would join us for dinner." Jaz said and I beamed at her. Genie got excited.

"You would?"

"Of course it wouldn't be fun without you." he grinned bigger and ruffled my hair.

"Ah, c'mon all of ya! Get in here!" he said pulling us into hugs. Abu protested loudly and I laughed. When he released us he took off with a skip in the air towards the palace.

"I'm cookin' let's go!" As Al and Jaz started off, Al paused suddenly and grabbed at Abu.

"Not you Abu." He said and I stopped to watch. "You have to guard Iago."

"C'mon Al he's in a cage." I found myself protesting. Iago looked me with wide eyes. "He's not going anywhere."

"I know, but I can't risk him getting away. If anyone sees him before I can explain why he's here then it would be pointless." He grimaced at Iago and then turned around. "Come on let's go."

I looked back at Iago once and saw to my amusement that Abu was teasing him through the bars. Iago swatted at him and tried to bite his fingers. I grinned knowing he'd be okay out here with Abu and ran to keep up. I wasn't sure what to expect out of Iago, but half of me wanted to believe something good was in him.

"C'mon slowpokes, what's keepin' ya?" Genie asked popping up in front of us.

"Uh, nothing." Al stated and I cleared my throat he caught my gaze. _Don't lie to Genie too! _I tried to relay and he got the message. "Well, something…I'll tell you about it later." He gave Genie a shove, pacifying the blue guy for the moment. Genie hooked am arm around me and I hugged him. I was really glad he was back.

"I really missed you." I said and he hugged me closer.

"Me too kiddo. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Genie's back! Okay so I will try and have the next chap up tommorow! I've been working on it! Review and i'll go faster!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	4. Dinner Party Madness

**Told you I'd get the next out! This is one is a little different it goes from Alaric's POV to 3rd **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dinner Party Madness<p>

The Sultan, of course, was delighted to see Genie. He got up from his spot at the table and came over and he shook the blue beings hand enthusiastically.

"It's so good to have you back with us, Genie." He said sincerely and Genie blushed.

"Aww shucks." He said and then he flashed a wide grin. "Sit down everybody! I'm making dinner!" The Sultan chuckled and went to sit at the head of the table. Jaz sat on his right and Al on her right. I sat to the left of the Sultan and Genie got in the center of the table and poofing a strange hat onto his head.

"Okay, prepare yourself for a real culinary treat!" I couldn't help but yawn and Al gave me a look. I gave him a cheesy grin back and he sighed irritably. I frowned now and poked at the table. It wasn't my fault I was tired. But I wasn't going to let Genie know. He just got back and I wanted to talk with him.

"Hyiiaa!" Genie hollered pulling my out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him chopping vigorously with two knives. "Hyiiiaa!" he shouted two more times and the Sultan and I laughed at his antics. Suddenly a sickening sound was heard and Genie's hand flopped onto the table. I gaped at the flopping appendage as did everyone else.

"Whoops." Genie muttered and my eyes widened. Suddenly it started to dance. I laughed as it twirled around using cane as it tapped about. The Sultan and I were in fits of laughter at the end of the dance.

"Most amusing!" the Sultan declared.

"Amusing…right." Genie said lifting the hand and he started screwing it back on his wrist. "Scuse me, while I pull myself together." That had the Sultan and me laughing again and Al rolled his eyes. Then the Sultan cleared his throat.

"Now to business. Aladdin, you have proven to be a man with strong moral character." At this Al gave a big cheesy heroic grin and I stifled a snigger. Jaz smiled at him. "That is why I have decided to make you my new Royal Vizier." Al almost dropped his fork and Jasmine beamed at him. I grinned at him as he looked at me. Royal Vizier that's great!

"Me? Really?" he looked stunned.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Jasmine asked him.

"Wow! Royal Vizier!" Genie shouted as he popped into a pink fancy suit and he poofed Al into a black suit and slicked his hair back.

"Very nice, Al." I sniggered at him and he made a face in my direction. Genie handed him a golden statue and then he shook his hand vigorously. Al's hair fell back into normal as he shook hands with Genie.

"Aladdin would like to thank the academy for this great honor." Genie said and then popped up a stand with shirts that had Al's face on them and all sorts of Al themed stuff.

"You want 'em we got 'em: Royal Vizier t-shirts!" Next he changed into a strangely dressed man with lots of frills and blew a horn. "All hail Aladdin! The Royal Vizier!" Genie then popped back to normal and got beside the Sultan.

"So, uh, what's a Royal Vizier?" I snorted into my hands. He made a big deal about it and he doesn't know what it is?

"Well, he will be my most trusted advisor."

"Well that makes sense! Pfft! He's bound to be better than that Jafar character!" as he said this Jafar's head suddenly appeared on Genie's shoulders and with a yelp I hid. My heart thudded in my chest and my nightmares resurfaced causing me to shiver.

"Don't do that!" I squeaked at him but he didn't hear me.

"And Iago! Talk About a rat with wings!" I jumped at the name feeling slightly guilty that Genie didn't know about Iago yet. "Whew! That bird was mean." I squirmed uncomfortably as Genie continued. "Sultan want a cracker! Sultan want a cracker!" Al and I looked at each other and grimaced. We were in so much trouble.

"Yes sir! You don't see this guy hangin' out with any evil parrots." I stiffened and watched with wide eyes as Genie grabbed Al and ruffled his hair.

"Heh, heh, it's funny you should mention Iago." Al muttered and I groaned quietly.

"What about him, Aladdin?" Jasmine started and I grimaced at Al. He made a flustered face and opened his mouth.

_Bam!_

We all jumped as the dining hall doors burst open. Rajah came running in and he slammed into the table, sending plates and food flying about. My eyes widened as I spotted Iago in Rajah's mouth. Behind them Abu came in and I had a sneaking suspicion that he had a hand in this.

"Rajah!" Jasmine scolded the tiger. "You know better than to tear around the palace like that!" I motioned towards Rajah with my head and Al noticed Iago.

"Help…" the parrot said weakly and Al went over and shut Rajah's mouth. A muffled "Hey!" came then.

"So…Aladdin, why did you bring up that deceitful parrot?" The Sultan said and I looked pointedly at Al. It had to be done.

"Sultan, I have to tell you something about Iago." Suddenly Rajah sneezed and Iago flew into the table and slid down it, stopping right in front of the Sultan.

"He's…here?" Al said weakly.

Oh boy, were we in for it now!

The Sultan stared at Iago for several seconds and the parrot waved at him sheepishly from under a bowl. Slowly the royal's face turned red and he started to get flustered. Iago looked panicked and I couldn't blame him.

"Iago! Guards! Get that bird!" He hollered and I panicked as Rasoul and the others came lumbering in.

"Yes, your highness it would be my pleasure!" Without thinking I launched myself in front of Iago blocking him from Rasoul, who had his sword above his head.

"No, don't!" I shouted and the burly guard glared at me.

"Get out of the way!" he hissed and I shook my head.

"No!" I picked up Iago and held him glaring at the guard. Al took the opportunity to grab his arm and snatch the sword from him. They then started to argue both trying to over speak the other when finally they quieted.

"I trust he has a fitting explanation for this-this scandal!" The Sultan said and I gulped as I saw the glares of him and Jasmine.

"He had better." Jasmine said and Al grimaced. Rasoul gave him a smug look, thinking he wouldn't be able to get out of this one and I stuck my tongue out at him. Iago trembled in my arms and I held him tighter. I wanted to protect him, give him a fair chance I told myself.

"Your Highness," Al started. "I think Iago was-uh…"

"Mesmerized." Iago muttered from my arms and I looked down at him then back up at Al.

"Yeah, yeah." Great Al, just great. "He was under Jafar's spell remember the snake staff…" he trailed off at the angry stares, knowing they weren't buying it.

"Your highness?" I interjected and tried not to flinch when he gazed at me. "I don't believe Iago is all that bad, really." Iago looked up at me in shock, but I ignored it.

"Not all bad?" the Sultan repeated. "He only served my greatest enemy that's all!" This time I did flinch. Rasoul came over then and leaned into my face.

"We can't have that treacherous bird run free!" he snarled jabbing a finger at Iago. The parrot hid under my arm and I glared at Rasoul as I shoved him away from my face.

"Then I'll watch him!" Al and I said at the same time. We glanced at each other and then at the Sultan. Al cleared his throat.

"Uh-I meant with your permission, your highness, I'd like to take full responsibility for Iago."

"Me too." I said and Iago gaped at the two of us.

"You would?" he asked incredulously.

"Your priorities seemed questionable to me but so be it." The Sultan got up from his seat. "Aladdin you and Alaric will watch Iago every moment." The Sultan then left the room.

"And if the bird makes one wrong move, you'll be the one I _**pluck**_ boy!" Rasoul snarled at me and I blew him a raspberry. He stomped out of the room and we were left in an awkward silence. Iago looked up at me and stared at me in slight awe. I met his gaze and he smiled a little. I wasn't sure what happened, but I felt that we had a connection. Maybe in that small smile was a hidden question: Can we be friends? Iago flew out of my arms and perched on my shoulder and I smiled a little. It felt right, like he was supposed to be there.

"Eh…that could've gone worse." Genie stated, pulling me out of my thoughts. I watched as Al went over and plopped tiredly down onto some pillows.

"Oh, Jasmine I thought I was sunk!" Uh-oh. She looked absolutely ticked and Iago could feel it.

"Oooo, not good." He said flew off.

"You were hiding Iago all along weren't you!" Jasmine said and Al grimaced.

"I think it just got worse." Genie muttered coming up beside me.

"I…yes, but Jasmine I-" Al began.

"How could you?" Jasmine said getting very upset. Tears were in her eyes. "More secrets? More lies? And you!" I jumped as she turned to me and I fell back against Genie in shock. "You hid this from me too! I thought you could trust me."

"Jasmine, I-I-"

"No, don't! Don't tell me anymore lies!" she started for the door as she got to it she stopped and turned around. "Aladdin, I thought you had changed."

"Jasmine, wait! Back in the marketplace Iago he-" he was cut off by Jasmine slamming the door in his face. "…saved our lives." Al sighed and I did too.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV:<strong>

"Some Grand Vizier I'm going to make. Everyone's mad at me." Aladdin said picking up his turban. Iago turned from his perch in the window to watch.

"Hey, Jasmine's just a little steamed." Genie said as his head turned into a whistling tea pot. "She'll cool down." Iago rolled his eyes as Genie poured some of his tea into a cup and held out to Aladdin. "Care for a cup?" Aladdin looked anything but amused. "Uh, this isn't cheering you up at all is it?" Alaric looked up as he offered it to him and the boy shook his head. Then he offered it to Abu, who made a face and shooed it away.

"I don't get it, Genie. I try to do something good and it blows up in my face." Al went out the door looking extremely dejected.

"That's the problem with doing the right thing. Sometimes you do it by yourself." Genie stated looking down at Alaric. The boy let out a sigh. Iago watched them with a strange expression at the saddened little boy.

"You alright, short man?"

"Do you think I should talk with Jasmine?" he asked and Genie grinned at him.

"I think that would be very nice." The boy grinned too, feeling a little better and Genie let him go. "Try and talk to Al!" he said and Genie nodded as the boy disappeared. Genie tapped his chin in thought. There had to be a way for Al and Jasmine to get back together. Then it hit him and he knew exactly who could help.

Iago turned back around to see Aladdin in the garden his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Those kids saved me. Nobody's ever done that for me before. Not it's like I owe them." then he seemed to snap out of it. "Nah!"

"Just let your conscience be your guide." Genie stated, overhearing Iago. He came down as Jiminy Cricket and landed beside him.

"Conscience? Never had one. Never." He said and took off into the sky. As he flew Genie popped up in front of him as a crazed jack-in-the box, laughing crazily. Iago screamed in terror and hit the ground.

"What are you trying to do give me a heart attack!" he yelled and Genie made an x-ray machine appear and held it up to Iago's chest.

"Oh, you so you do have a heart. A little bitty one, but it's there."

"Would you stop with the hocus pocus already?" Iago asked tiredly. He was wondering why Genie was giving him a hard time.

"Look at him." Genie said making Iago look at Aladdin. "Would it kill you to do something nice?"

"Possibly. I don't do nice!" He started off and Genie got in front of him when Iago landed on a post. He was becoming irratated with the blue being.

"You owe Alaric too, he's a good kid." he said and Iago visibly flinched. "Besides we have to get Al and Jasmine back together again."

"Look, I definitely don't do mushy stuff. It's not me!" And he didn't care about that kid. Did he?

"I know but it will be _**tricky**_." Genie said sneakily, knowing he had won. As Genie predicted, Iago instantly perked up.

"Tricky is good. Tricky I can do." Iago smirked and Genie hid a smile. Then he leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

* * *

><p><strong> l like this movie because of Iago. He tries to be mean when he really isn't all that bad. Greedy maybe but not totally evil. I like the fact that he and Alaric could be friends. Okay you know what to do! Review please!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	5. Iago's Song

**Here's chapter 5! I updated fast I know, but I got lots of reviews! It's short, but it's a short song!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Iago's Song<p>

I slowly went up to Jaz's room feeling really low. I had known that lying to her wasn't a good thing and now she felt hurt. Hesitantly I knocked on her door, and not to my surprise no one answered. So, sucking in a breath, I opened the door and slid inside. Jasmine was lying across her bed sobbing.

"Um, Jasmine?" I said and she didn't acknowledge me. I tried again. "Jaz?" feeling rather depressed now I headed back to the door. But I had to tell her whether she wanted to hear it.

"Jasmine, I sorry." I started coming and sitting on her vanity chair. I put my knees up and rested my chin on my knees. "I don't like to lie to people I care about. But, I-I had to. Jaz, I saw something in Iago that I've never seen before. I don't know what it is, but I want the opportunity to find out what." She looked up at me then, taking in what I said.

"I don't know if I can trust him." she stated and I nodded.

"I know, but you don't have too. It's just a feeling that's all." She smiled a little and then sighed. "I'm sorry, it was wrong to lie to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I was afraid that if you found out too early something, might happen to Iago and he wouldn't get a chance. Even worse something might happen to us and Al wouldn't get to see you again. I really am sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore."

"I know." She said and she took my hand with a bright smile. "I don't think I was mad at you, just disappointed. I'm not at you anymore." She tugged on my hand and I went and sat beside her. She hugged me then and stroked my hair. She was a good, kind hearted person and I knew that she'd make a good mother some day. She already made a great sister.

"You're like a sister to me, already." I told her as I pulled back. Her radiant smile grew wider at that. "I've always wanted a sister. Having a brother is great and all, but it's different. A good different."

"I'm glad. I think of you as a little brother too. I've always wanted a sibling. Being alone all my life I haven't anyone to talk too." she took my hands. "I'm glad you're here." I smiled then and hugged her again.

"C'mon princess! Don't waste your tears on him!" Iago shouted from the window. Jasmine glared at where he was. I let go of her to turn in that direction.

"You!" she said springing up from the bed. "You get out of here!" she closed the curtains on him. What was he doing out there?

"Hey, don't take it out on me! He's the creep! I never should've saved his life." There was a pause and curiously Jasmine looked back at the curtain.

"Saved his life?"

"Yeah, he owned me one." Iago said pushing back the curtain. He flew over to the bed and making himself comfortable. "That's why he stuck up for me."

"But he didn't have to lie to me." Jasmine said and Iago gave her a strange smile.

"You are so right." Now I was really confused and even more so as he started singing.

**Forget about that guy**

**Forget about the way you fell into his eyes**

Iago fell forward, pretending to fall off the bed. Jasmine turned her back to him not wanting to listen. Iago wasn't to be ignored. He got in front of her and picked up a picture of Al.

**Forget about his charms**

**Forget about the way he held you in his arms**

She slammed the picture down after a minute and grabbed a pillow, holding it tightly. She might be imagining choking Iago.

**Walking on air's obnoxious!**

Iago continued and finally Jasmine had enough. Taking her pillow she started to smack at him. He flew dodging as he sang.

**The thrills! The chills!**

**Will make you noxious**

**And you'll never get enough**

**Just forget about love!**

Jasmine finally got a good shot. The pillow slammed into him as he landed on a chest and Iago flew out onto the balcony sliding across the ground. I thought that had stopped him from singing, but no it didn't.

**Forget about romance**

**Forget about the way your heart begins to dance**

The flower vase on Jasmine's vanity suddenly tipped forward and she caught it and smelt of the flower inside. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Genie winked at me from behind the vanity and I beamed at him.

_So that was what was up with Iago. He was helping Al_.

Genie zapped the vanity and suddenly Al's face appeared. '_Jasmine'_ the mirror said I looked at Genie with a wide-eyed expression. He grinned and then disappeared. Iago came in and snatched the flower from Jasmine and we chased him out onto the balcony.

**Then you feel the blush, when he's spouting out some sentimental mush**

Jasmine spotted Al sitting forlornly at the fountain and her face suddenly softened. Iago landed on my shoulder still singing as he pulled at his loose feathers. I made a face as he screeched into my ear, loudly I might add.

**Love really is revolting**

**It's even worse than when you're molting**

**Enough of this fluff**

**Just forget about love**

As Jasmine started singing this time, I slammed my hand down on Iago's beak to shut him up. She had re-fallen in love with Al. We both watched as she sung, sharing looks of longing. I loved the way she sang. And, of course, Iago stuck his two cents in every few seconds after flying free of me.

**I had almost forgotten the way it felt **

**When he held out his hand for mine**

**My heart all a flutter**

**(Oh, how I shutter!)**

**The first time we kissed**

**(It won't be missed!) **

Iago continued singing as we followed him back inside. Iago and Jasmine continued to sing in a sort of argument as we went through the hall.

**Forget about his touch**

**(I can't forget about his touch)**

**In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much**

**(It matters so much)**

**You're better on your own**

**A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone!**

By now we were just at the entrance to the gardens and Jasmine took me and Iago and swung us around as she sang.

**Love's filled with compromises **

**(And don't you hate those big surprises?)**

Jasmine went down the steps and stepped onto Carpet. He lifted her up then and Genie came up beside me.

**A cozy rendezvous**

**(Oh, please!) **

Iago and I scoffed.

**Candlelight for two **

**(Oh, jeez!) **

We shouted and she smiled at us as she tickled Iago's stomach.

**Look you're calling my bluff**

**I (can't) (just) forget about love! **

They sang together and then she went down to Al. Iago landed back on my shoulder and I sat on the steps beside Genie. He grinned at me and ruffled my hair.

**I can't forget about my heart**

Jaz and Al started to sing back and forth to each other and Genie grabbed Iago. He held him tightly and was followed the dancing/singing couple. I followed too with Carpet and Abu.

**(I can't forget about my heart)**

**And how it felt to fall for you right from the start**

**(I'm still falling)**

**Whatever we may do**

**(Whatever we may do)**

Now they sang together and Iago squirmed to get away from Genie's grip. I sniggered at the look on his face.

**You are here for me and I'll be here for you**

**I'll be there to wish to want to wander **

**To find the sun through rain and thunder**

Genie held Iago under the spray of the water fountain and I laughed as he made a sour face at getting wet. Genie batted his eyes at the singing couple unaware of the soured parrot.

**(A cozy rendezvous)**

**Yes please**

**(Candlelight for two)**

Finally Iago had it with all the lovey dovey stuff and he tried to get away from Genie's embrace.

**Oh, Jeez! Enough is enough!**

**We can't forget about love**

They kissed and everything was once again right in the world.

"Thanks Iago." I said sincerely as he managed to get away from Genie and had landed safely away on a post. He stared at me for a moment and then inclined his head.

"Uh, you're welcome…I guess." Well that was a start.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine." Al said after they came over to where we were. Jasmine shushed him and leaned into kiss him again. Iago and I made a face at the same time and Genie sighed.

"Ah, Love. Don't mind us." He said and Al gave him a look.

"Yeah, well this is kind of a special moment." He hinted for us to go away and I snickered.

"Right! Got it! Say no more. Roger, over and out!" Genie grinned and went away. As they leaned in to kiss again Genie popped back up with lots of strange objects. Bright light filled the garden and shone on Al and Jaz. With one in his hand he aimed it at the couple.

"Rolling!" he announced and Iago and I exchanged a glance. "Today's moments are tomorrow's memories." Genie got closer to them.

"Lookin' great Jaz. More emotion Al. Tilt your chin a bit." Iago growled and flew off towards Genie.

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU LUG HEADS? The show's OVER!" Iago snarled getting in the way of what Genie was holding. He turned to Abu then. "Move it primate! Shoo, go on!" Abu tried to swat at him, but Iago attempted to bite him and with a screech he took off. I jumped when he got in my face suddenly.

"Am-screy, small fry!" he yelled in my face and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going!" he took off then satisfied.

"Well that takes care of the peanut gallery." Iago told Al. "If you need me I'll be lazing about in the lap of luxury." I followed him into the palace, leaving the love birds alone. There was something I wanted to ask him. I just wasn't sure how he'd take it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So, I hope I didn't confuse you with all the () I tried to make it clear on who was singing what. If you have any questions drop a line! Oh, and of course Review!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	6. Friends?

**Chapter 6: Friends?**

Alaric sighed as he entered the palace. He wasn't sure now whether he should ask Iago what he wanted to ask. He needed more advice.

"Genie?" he called spotting the blue djinn in the hall. Genie turned at his voice and grinned, then he saw the troubled look on the boy's face.

"What's up kid?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He linked an arm around Alaric shoulders. "You can ask me anything. I may not know the answer but you can always talk to me."

"Okay so there's this guy who wants to be friends with another guy." Alaric started off and a smile played at Genie's lips. He knew where this was headed.

"Uh, huh go on." Alaric fumbled with his shirt for a moment.

"Well, um, he wants to be friends but he's, um, worried that other people wouldn't like it. Also maybe that he shouldn't do it. Um, and maybe that this person he wants to be friends with might not want to be his friend." When Alaric had concluded they had reached a door at the end of the hall and Genie stopped them from walking.

"What should I tell this guy?" the boy asked and Genie grinned and turned Alaric to the door.

"Well," he said slyly. "I'd go ask him and see what he says." The boy looked back at Genie with wide eyes as the djinn gave him a small shove.

"How did you know?"

"Hey, I'm genie." He answered with a wink. "Besides I think that parrot in there is just as lonely as you are."

"Really?"

"Otherwise he wouldn't have stayed." Genie's eyes sparkled with laughter at the terrified look on the boy's face. "Go on, now." He gave him another push.

"But what if…"

"Listen, Rick, Iago has a bad past, but don't you too? I think that if you really want to help him then do it and don't worry about the others, they'll come around."

"Thanks Genie." He hugged him and then with a determined look went to the door. Genie waited until Alaric went inside before making himself very small and he went to listen in.

Alaric went into one of the lounging room and to his amusement the parrot had already made himself comfortable. Iago sat at the top of a humongous pile of pillows. He was propped up and was currently stuffing his face. He paused at the sight of Alaric in the doorway, his face trying to hold back a smirk.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess." Iago said and Alaric came and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Iago.

"Why did you help Al?"

"I dunno, just felt like it I guess." Iago muttered and then he saw the smug look on the boy's face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I knew that there was some good in you." Iago blinked.

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon I know you're not all bad."

"How do you know?" Iago asked, not really understanding what was happing.

"Remember what I told you that night in the palace?" he was referring to when Jafar had taken over. Iago frowned in thought.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you still want to be my friend?" he asked and Iago seemed to be shocked into silence.

"Come again?" he said after a few minutes.

"Do you want to be friends with me?" Iago sat up now.

"Really? You want to be my friend?" Iago asked in shock and then he regained his composure. "Look, kid I'm not really the friend type."

"Well, I can help you." he said and Iago watched as his face lit up. "I can be your friend."

"Why?"

"I dunno…it's just that I've never had a real friend before. Plus I feel that there's more to you than what a lot of people think."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a second you want to be my friend even though I did all that stuff to you and your brother?" Iago watched Alaric's face.

"I didn't say it would be easy. It'll be hard, but I think that with time we could be friends." Iago was shocked into silence and then a frown crossed his face.

"What are you playing at kid? Do you think I'm stupid? There's no way you'd want to be my friend!" Now Alaric looked cross.

"Well, sorry for trying to be nice! If you don't want to be my friend then just say so!" he started to storm out the door and Iago panicked. This was his one chance to get in the good graces of the palace inhabitants. If he had to go through the kid first then so be it.

"Hey, wait!" Alaric paused and looked over his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry. I just get suspicious when people are nice to me." It might have sounded like a lame excuse, but it was partially true. Iago did have a problem with making and keeping friends. He wasn't used to all the nice things that people say. Living with Jafar for years does that to a person.

"So, you do want to be friends?"

"Yeah, why not." Iago said and try as he might he actually smiled at the look on the boy's face. Then he went back to eating. Well that was done.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Iago said waving him off and Alaric smiled. Iago looked over to see Alaric still there. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, goodnight Iago!"

"Night kid…" he watched with a strange expression as the boy went out the door. Alaric ran into Genie and he acted surprised as the boy told him what Iago had said.

"Now it's time for short people to go to sleep." Genie said then and Alaric got a strange look.

"Wait!" he said before Genie could pick him up. "There's one more person I have to talk too."

"Can't it wait?" Genie asked coming closer to him.

"No, please Genie?"

"Alright." He sighed and the boy took off. Scratching his head in confusion he then turned to the door where Iago was in. there was something he wanted to say to that parrot.

Iago rolled his eyes as Genie slipped into the room and closed the door.

"What? You want to be my friend too?" he asked cynically and Genie narrowed his eyes.

"No. I just wanted to warn you."

"About what?" he asked and he was slightly afraid of the look the genie was giving him. Genie was never one to get angry but that didn't mean he never did.

"I just want you to know something. I care about that kid. A lot. In fact, I think of him almost like my own. So if you really want to be his friend then be it. don't play around with him. I don't want him to get hurt by you. so make sure that you really want to be his friend. Because if you hurt him in any form or fashion I will find you and puck every one of your feathers out. Understood?" Iago nodded numbly.

"Got it." he squeaked and then Genie nodded.

"Well, pleasant dreams!" he smiled as if nothing happened and then went out the door.

"Remind me to never get on his bad side…"Iago muttered to himself as the genie closed the door.

* * *

><p>I ran from Genie feeling a little bad that I had. But I really didn't want to go to sleep. Besides I had to talk with the Sultan, he was the only one I hadn't apologized to yet. Hopefully he was still in the library. Getting myself ready I went and peered in the doorway. The Sultan was still in there putting away scrolls. I cleared my throat and knocked on the open door.<p>

"Um, your highness?" he turned and looked at me.

"Alaric my boy why are you still up at this hour?"

"I, um, I just wanted to…apologize for what happened at dinner." His face softened and he beckoned me into the room. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or Jasmine. I shouldn't have lied to either of you and it was wrong."

"I know my boy I don't blame you."

"Well, please don't blame Al either. It was my fault we brought Iago back. I just wanted to give him a fair chance." Then I explained that I felt that Iago had good in him.

"How can you see good in that-that bird?" he asked me and I rubbed the back of my neck. So I told him how he rescued us in the marketplace. After that I tried to explain how I felt about Iago.

"I don't know how to explain it, sir. But when I look at Iago…I think I see myself."

"What do you mean? You aren't like that."

"Well not entirely myself, but he hasn't had a good life either and maybe like me he's been led to believe in something he's not." The Sultan sat in silence for a moment and then gave a nod.

"I will consider what you told me and while I'm still not budging on my opinion of Iago, I will think about Aladdin's choice a little clearer now."

"Thank you." I said and then I stood up.

"No, thank you my boy. You've been a help to us all these past few months." I smiled and hugged him.

"Goodnight your highness."

"Pleasant dreams." He called and I went out the door. I jumped as I ran into Genie. He grinned sneakily and I started to back away slowly.

"Now if your done talking…it's time for small short people to go to sleep." He said and I gave a yelp as he lifted me off the ground. I panicked.

"But, I'm not tired." I protested and he only laughed unaware of my fear.

"Of course you're not." He teased and brought me into the room. My fear only grew more when he set me on the bed. I decided to try and stall.

"I don't want to sleep yet." I tried as he tucked the covers around me.

"It's late." Genie said oblivious to the reason of my protesting. "They'll be plenty of time tomorrow."

"But-but-"

"Shhh." Genie cut me off, pressing a finger to my lips. "Go to sleep. You need your rest." He patted my head and I watched with wide eyes as he went to the door.

"Good night, short man." I sighed, knowing that he probably wanted to go speak to Al.

"Night." He grinned and shut the door. I sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

"Great." I muttered.

"Did you say something?" Genie asked and I jumped. He had his head sticking into the room.

"No." I said quickly and he nodded.

"Oh, just thought you did."

"Nope, heh heh wasn't me." I gave him a cheesy grin and he arched an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" was I aright? Well, no but I wasn't about to make him stay in here with me. He probably wanted to spend time with Al.

"Oh, um, yeah." I said and Genie made a face.

"Are you sure? Al says you've not been sleeping well." now I scowled. Gee thanks Al.

"I'm fine." Again he nodded.

"Well then good night." I smiled a small smile and away he went. I rolled over with my back to the door and hugged my knees to my chest. Maybe I can try and sleep.

"No!"

I sucked in air as I hit the ground. My eyes flew open and found myself tangled in the bed sheets. Sweat covered my face and I wiped at my still tearing eyes. I sucked in a shaky breath and held in a sob that was threatening to come. Another nightmare. I wasn't going to sleep anymore. But I was so tired. Instead I got back into bed and pulled the sheets over my head. Then I sat with my knees to my chest and sobbed into my knees.

"Hey, what are you doing under there?" Genie asked and I jumped as I saw him lift up the edge of the sheet. "You're supposed to be asleep, not playing camping." He said teasingly and I wiped my eyes quickly so he wouldn't see I had been crying. He peered at me and squinted into the dark.

"Short man, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." I said but my voice cracked a little.

"Nothing, huh? Well if it was nothing then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't. It's nothing."

"Alaric, don't lie to me. I can see you have been. Al told me you've had bad dreams."

"Does Al tell you everything?" I muttered and he chuckled.

"It's okay. I asked Al and he told me." Then he sobered up. "Why didn't _**you**_ tell me? I would've stayed in here with you."

"I thought you wanted to spend time with Al. Besides I'm fine."

"Fine meaning hiding under the covers to cry?" I sighed and my eyes filled with tears again. "Aww, come here." He pushed the covers off and lifted me into his lap. "Shh. Easy, kiddo." He rocked me as sobs racked my body. "I would've stayed if you had asked." He continued as he stroked my hair. Then he sighed. "Everybody has bad dreams, Rick. Even I do. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I didn't want you to stay in here if you wanted to talk with Al." I said and he hugged me to him.

"Well, I can always talk to him tomorrow." He paused for a minute and then continued. "What was your dream about?" I stiffened. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm okay now. You can go back and talk with him." I said quickly and tried to get off him, but he held me tighter.

"Oh, no you don't. You wouldn't go to sleep if I left. Now tell me about that dream." I shook my head.

"I don't want to."

"Come on kid it can't be that bad."

"Don't make me." I hid my face into his chest. "Please?"

I heard him sigh. And he pulled me back to look at him. "I won't make fun of you. I promise." I searched his face to see if he was lying, but the only thing I found was curiosity and concern. So in shaky breath I told him.

"The snake man's gone, it's alright now." He said when I was done.

"I know, but I can't stop dreaming about it! He won't leave me alone!"

"It's okay to be scared." He started to rock me again, slowly. "Go to sleep, now. I'm right here." I groaned into his chest shutting my eyes.

"I'm too scared."

"I know, I know. But, I'll be right here, I not going to leave you."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him. "You'll stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay." He said wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. "And I'm not going anywhere tonight." I sighed and he started to hum as he stroked my hair. That made me really tired. Slowly my eyelids started to close and I snuggled closer to Genie as they finally shut with exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I had to get this chapter out! Friendships are being made but are they real? Review and I'll get the next chap up!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	7. Games

**Chapter 7: Games**

I woke up at the feeling of something tugging on the covers. Scowling with my eyes closed I tried pull them away. I got the covers free and then something was tugging at my pants leg.

"Go away, Rajah!" I shouted into the pillow, but he wouldn't relent. He tugged harder and then I started to slid across the bed. On the bedside table Genie's lam snored loudly. I dug my fingers into the mattress, but it didn't help. With a finally tug Rajah jerked me into the floor. I hit the ground and bumped the table knocking the lamp into the floor. As I lay in the floor, tapping my fingers upon the floor in an irritated way, Genie came out of his lamp. I looked up to see him wearing a pink bunny-footed nightclothes and a hat. He yawned and stretched.

"Hey, what's with the wakeup call dude?"

"Sorry." I muttered and he finally noticed I was in the floor. "But it was Rajah's fault." I gave the big cat a glare over my shoulder and Rajah only purred happily. Genie helped me up with a grin.

"Well as long as we're up let's get some breakfast." I grinned back and nodded. I pushed past Rajah to my closet to change clothes and he rubbed against my legs. Despite being angry I laughed. I couldn't stay mad when he did that.

* * *

><p>"Focus, focus." Genie chanted for the umpteenth time. Abu rolled his eyes and Carpet tapped the table impatiently as a human would with their fingers. I snickered at them. I sat in the corner of the room on what Genie called a bean-bag chair. Whatever it was it was comfy. I had a sketch pad stretched across my knees and lots of colored pens. When Genie found out I liked to draw he supplied me with loads of things to color and draw with. So now I sat with a rainbow of things to use. When I woke up this morning I wasn't sure if Iago had been entirely truthful about being my friend but when had sat next to me at breakfast I changed my mind. Now I wondered where he had gone off too.<p>

"Focus, focus…aiming and….SHOOT!" He finally aimed the pool stick and hit the ball and when he did he ripped a place in the table, catapulting the ball across the room. Iago screamed and I looked over to see him getting smacked with the ball. I watched with half amusement and half worry as he toppled out of the air with the white ball stuck in his beak. Luckily Carpet caught him and he was flown over to Genie.

"Oh, sorry little feathered friend. I'll get that out." He said catching him in the palm of his hand. I got up to see if he was okay. Genie grabbed the ball and tugged but it stuck. "Oh, stuck good. Cue-ballectomy." He lay Iago onto the pool table.

"Nurse!" he shouted as he appeared in a doctor outfit. He pointed a finger at Abu and Abu was now wearing a white dress, fake eyelashes, lipstick and a little white hat with a red cross on it. I clutched my sides in laughter and Abu scowled in my direction. He tossed his hat away angrily.

"Abu!" Genie scolded and the monkey glared at him as he attempted to jerk the eyelashes off. "Iago here is our friend now." As he spoke he gripped Iago's tail as he attempted to crawl away. "We can trust him. Right short man?"

"Yeah!"

"Now let's get that ball out of his mouth, what do you say?" Genie prompted and I pleaded with Abu.

"Please Abu?"

'Weeelll…Okay!' he decided and backing up took a flying leap towards Iago. He landed onto Iago's stomach with an 'oomph!' and the ball went up into the air.

"Brilliant Nurse Heimlich!" Genie pulled Iago out of the way as the ball made its decent back down, landing where his head had been moments ago. Iago coughed in Genie's arms and looked over at Abu.

"Thanks…Bobo." That sent me into another fit of laughter.

"It's Abu." Genie and I said at the same time.

"Whatever." Iago waved it off and I grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Genie then pulled me and Abu into his arms with Iago for hug. "We're all one big happy family!"

"Heh heh right. Family." Iago muttered and I laughed.

"Don't worry you'll get used to hugs." I told him and he gave me a small smile.

"Yeah well I'm going to go find Al." he stated pushing away from Genie's grip. Genie continued to hug me and Abu until Carpet got his attention. With a smirk he put us down and leaned against a pole stick smugly.

"Pool's a man's game." He said. Obviously he thought he had Carpet. "So being a rug, you'll be at a dis..ad…antage." he trailed off as Carpet shot the ball into the others and with only that one shot knocked all the balls into the holes. "Ah, pool's a dumb game anyway." I sniggered and he glanced over at me.

"What are you laughing at shorty?"

"Nothing." I said playfully. "Just a big sore loser."

"A sore loser eh?" he said and he started towards me, eyes narrowed.

"Uh, Genie, I was just playing." I started to get nervous and backed away. "Genie?" He gave me a sly look.

"So, you think you could beat me in a game then?" I grinned and ran around the other side of the pool table.

"Yep."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." I said again he and grinned before revealing something out from behind his back. It was a strange brightly color object. It looked kind of like a weapon.

"What's that?" I asked and he gave me a maniac grin.

"Why don't you stand still and find out?"

"Um, no thanks." I started for the door then. I gave a shriek and flew out the door as something splashed at the wall above my head. Water? I turned back to look at Genie and to my horror found him decked him some sort of war outfit.

"Say hello to my little friend." He announced and he took the water shooter out and cocked it.

"Uh-oh." I took off at a run, laughing as water sprayed me from behind. I raced down the hall and went to hid behind a pillar.

* * *

><p>Iago flew out of the room feeling extremely guilty. He was a lying, backstabber. Oh and that kid! Looking at him like he deserved to be there!<p>

_I don't deserve to be here!_ He thought to himself. _I don't deserve them! _He sighed and started looking for Aladdin.

"…I can't explain it, Jasmine." He heard Aladdin's voice coming from down the hall. He soon found him and Jasmine sitting in her room. "I think we can trust Iago. Alaric seems to think so."

"Well then, I guess I can give him a chance." Jasmine contented. At that the parrot winced. Maybe he should come back later. He started to sneak across the doorway but the door creaked.

"Iago?" Aladdin said and the guilt-ridden parrot jumped. Well it was now or never.

"Uh, I-I was just thinking, uh maybe it's time you patch things up with the Sultan." he flew over to them. "He might enjoy a nice scenic carpet ride?" he suggested as he gave them a cheesy grin.

"Hm that's not a bad idea." Jasmine smiled at Iago.

"And I'll bring Genie! He was a big hit with the Sultan."

"No, no, no!" Iago yelled and then back-tracked a little to look unsuspicious. "Genie he-he's too flashy, uh, too loud! You'd never get a word in!"

"Good point Iago." Jasmine said and then she looked at Aladdin. "You need some quiet time with father to patch things up. Let him get to know you."

"And I…I could take you to the perfect spot." Iago said with a small sigh. Oh, this wasn't going to end well.

"Great!" Aladdin said he and Jasmine got up.

"Let's go tell father!" she said and then she paused. "Just a minute." She went back over to Iago. "This isn't easy for me to say, but I was wrong about you." she kissed him on the head then and Iago felt the guilt hit his stomach then making him feel sick. "Alaric was right about you."

"The-the kid?" he squeaked and she nodded.

"He told me he saw good in you. I believe him now." Iago panicked as they were about to head back out the door.

"Wait a minute!" he shrieked and then the next words died in his throat instantly. Jafar's eyes glared at him from above the doorway and Iago swallowed back the warning.

"Yes Iago?" Aladdin asked, wondering what he wanted.

"I-I'll be along in a minute." They rounded the corner and Iago turned and sighed.

"Excellent." Jafar stated and Iago shivered as his master's cruel hands laid upon his shoulders. He was a low, evil parrot and that's all he'd ever be. It was a cruel game of survival.

* * *

><p>Jasmine linked arms with Aladdin and the two of them paused upon hearing Alaric yelling. He came running down the hall and almost ran over them.<p>

"Look out!" he cried with laughter. "He's coming!"

"Who is?" Al asked with a grin.

"Shh!" his little brother shushed hiding behind the couple. "Genie! He's got a, um, well I don't actually know, but he sprays water with it!" Jasmine giggled.

"Water?" he was about to tell them when…

"Found ya!" Genie blasted water into Alaric's back and the force of the water knocked him and the two adults over. Jasmine sat up sputtering and Aladdin laughed at his now soaked fiancé.

"Oops, sorry guys." Genie said looking at the water gun. "I thought I had it set to water hose, not fire hydrant." For some reason these set of words set fits of laughter through everyone involved, even though no one but Genie knew what he was referring too. Iago came out to a scene that shocked even him. There was water everywhere and the three humans were soaked with it. The Genie stood above them laughing as he held a strange looking weapon. Alaric spotted him.

"Hi, Iago, wanna go for a swim?"

"Uh, no thanks." He said and made a very swift exit.

"He'll come around." Alaric said and then he tapped on Aladdin's arm. "In the meantime, you're IT!" Jasmine laughed at the look on Aladdin's face and then he leered at her.

"Oh, no." she said backing away. "I'm not playing."

"C'mon Jaz!" Genie said. "Unless you're chicken!" She gave Genie a look that stated she was not.

"Oh!" Aladdin tapped her on the arm before getting a sly look.

"Try and get me, princess." She grinned slyly back and tried to get at Alaric, but he leapt out of the way.

"Nice try, Jaz but you can't catch us!" The males grinned at her. She got up slowly and grinned mischievously.

_They don't know this palace like I do._

"Oh yes I can!" Quick as lightning she came at them. With yelps they took off as she made chase.

"Mad princess woman!" Genie hollered and Rick's laughter echoed off the walls. It was just another good day.

"You're It, little brother!" Aladdin shoved Alaric playfully and ran by quickly. Alaric caught up in no time.

"Not for long!" he announced and leapt onto his back.

"Hey, no fair!" Aladdin yelled as Alaric piggyback rode him into the garden. Rasoul snorted at them as they ran by and Rick blew him a raspberry. Aladdin finally collapsed under the trees and Rick rolled off his back.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah it sure was." Aladdin looked at him, glad that he was happy. He leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" Aladdin burst out laughing.

"Yeah, why not." Genie found them and so did Jasmine for a while they lay under the trees cooling off.

I grinned as Carpet and Abu found us, but my joy was slightly downed when Iago never came. Then I shrugged it off thinking he needed more time to himself.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know, Rick?"

"I'm hungry." They started laughing then and I frowned. "I'm serious."

"Okay, okay!" Al said and I sat up.

"Well are we going or not?" I asked and Al sighed.

"We're coming." Genie lifted me off the ground and put me on his back.

"Where too good sir?"

"To the kitchen, my good man." I said with a snooty voice. "And make it snappy."

"Snappy, eh?" I grinned and held on tighter, knowing what he was going to do. "Well then away we go!" I laughed loudly as Genie took off like a rocket towards the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't have time for a long note so bare with me please! Um, so Read and Review and I'll get another chap out!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	8. Jafar's Back

**Chapter 8: Jafar's back!**

Early the next morning, I stood outside in the garden with Al, Carpet, and Iago. Iago had suggested that Al and the Sultan go on a small trip on Carpet to patch things up. I grinned at him and he grinned back albeit hesitantly. Nervous about being around the Sultan I guess. Al looked nervous too and I patted him reassuringly on the arm. He grinned at me thankfully and ruffled my hair.

"We'll be back soon." He reassured me and I nodded.

"I know."

"Don't get into trouble." He gave me a grin as I glared at him.

"Try not to cause any." I huffed and he laughed.

"Give them a chance, father." I heard Jasmine whisper and I noted the cross look on the royal's face.

"Oh, I'll try dearest." He answered back. They approached us and Al and I bowed to him, Al and Iago giving him the cheesiest grins they could muster.

"After you, your highness." Al offered a hand to him to get onto Carpet.

"Relax, Al just be yourself." I muttered and he gave me a nod. I looked up at Iago. "Don't worry he'll come around. Just show him your good side." Iago nodded.

"Uh, yeah." He said and I patted him on the head. The Sultan looked sullen as he sat down upon Carpet. But that faded as Carpet flew around with him and did flips in the air. Still laughing, the Sultan swooped down on Carpet.

"Alright!" Al hollered and jumped onto Carpet. "Carpet let's go!"

"Bye! Have fun!" I yelled as they flew off.

"Have a good time!" Jasmine yelled at them from my side. We continued to wave until they were out of sight.

"Hey, hey!" Genie hollered from behind us. "Clear the way! Make room for the picnic boys!" He came running up towards us wearing the strangest outfit I had ever seen. He had some sort of padded shirt with the numbers 00 on it, a large straw hat, and bright pink shorts. I sniggered at his outfit and then Jasmine and I burst into laughter as the basket Genie was carrying opened. Abu was wearing a hat too with a pair of shaded glasses. He looked very relaxed.

"They already left Genie." Jaz informed him.

"Without us?" Genie looked horrified as did Abu. "No, matter I'll catch up to them in a flash!" he was about to take off when Jaz held her hands.

"Wait! Without us too. Aladdin needs some time alone with father to patch things up." I nodded and Genie looked at Abu.

"You know what this means monkey-boy?" Abu shrugged and Genie tossed the basket onto the ground. "More food for us!" Jaz and I watched in awe as loads of food spread magically onto a blanket. Instantly Abu and Genie were stuffing their faces. I snorted and Jaz looked slightly sick by the animal way they were eating. They paused as they saw we were still there.

"I'm sorry." Genie said with a mouth full of food. "Did you want some?" he lifted some up into the air to us.

"I'm…not hungry just now." Jasmine said and I sniggered. "You two go ahead." She turned to me. "I'm headed back inside. Are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay out here." I said and Genie grinned widely. Jasmine smiled too and kissed my forehead.

"Stay out of trouble." She said with a giggle and she went back towards the palace. I plopped down on the blanket across from Genie and Abu. We ate and relaxed in the sun.

"Ah, doesn't get any better than this eh, guys?"

"Nope." I answered lying on my back.

"How about a nice drumstick?" He pulled chicken out from under Abu's hat and I laughed. "Hm, this could use some secret herbs and spices!" Suddenly I spotted something on the chicken Abu was about to eat.

"Abu!" He noticed the bug too and freaked.

"Spiders!" Genie yelped as dozens of the little creatures crawled onto the blanket. I gasped and went over behind Genie. He popped up with a weapon and tan outfit.

"Things could get ugly." He said and sprayed something at the spiders. Instead of going away they formed together and started to make a familiar shape… I gasped as eerie laughter came from the smoke and I gripped Genie's arm as Jafar appeared.

"Jafar!" Genie pushed me further behind him as the sorcerer laughed.

"Sorry to ruin your picnic boys. But I can't have any genie's mucking about ruining my plans." I panicked and clutched at Genie as Jafar narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, well, well what have we here? A little street rat?" Genie growled and held an arm out to block Jafar.

"Leave him, alone!" Genie shouted and Jafar cackled wickedly.

"You think you could defeat me, Genie?"

"Don't worry, Rick. He's a genie and genies can't kill anybody." Jafar made a face and blasted Genie with fire. Luckily, Abu and I jumped out of the way in time. Genie coughed up smoke, his body a smoky black mess.

"But you'd be surprised what you can live through."

"Genie! Are you alright?" I asked and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Fine." he coughed and Jafar sneered.

"You always were good for a laugh." Jafar taunted and I glared at him.

"Oh, yeah?" Genie blasted at Jafar this time with bolts of magic and I hoped that thought him a lesson. Genie panted for a bit and then laughed triumphantly at the hole in the ground where Jafar had been earlier.

"Hahahaha! Who's laughing now?" he asked puffing out his chest and changing into a superhero. Jafar's laughter floated all around us then and the triumph was gone.

"Why I believe it's…me!" Jafar appeared in front of us and Abu screeched and hid in my vest as I grabbed Genie's arm.

**I must admit,**

**Your parlor tricks are amusing**

Jafar zapped Genie into a magician's outfit and Abu clung to me as we watched. Genie struggled to get the top hat off his head.

**I bet you've got a bunny**

**Under your hat! **

Jafar lifted the hat up and a large pink bunny appeared and squished Genie into the ground. Jafar made us disappear in cloud of red smoke.

**Now here's your chance to get the best of me,**

**Hope your hand is hot!**

Abu, Genie and I reappeared on playing cards that were being held by Jafar. Then he flicked the cards out and we popped put onto the ground.

**C'mon, clown,**

**Let's see what you've got!**

"Show him, Genie." I said and he got bigger and tried to blast at Jafar.

**You try to slam me **

**With your hardest stuff**

**But your double whammy **

**Isn't up to snuff**

Nothing Genie did made a difference to Jafar. It just bounced off him. With the power of the Lamp on his side Genie really couldn't do much at all.

**I'll set the record straight**

**You're simply out of date**

**You're only second rate!**

Jafar flew up to Genie and grabbed his beard before jerking it down. Genie came down looking really old and I glared at Jafar. Genie turned into a tiger and tried to attack him.

**You think your cat's a meanine,**

**But your tiger's tame**

Jafar made a hoop of fire appear and got Genie to jump through. When he did he came out looking like a small cat.

**You've got a lot to learn **

**About the genie game**

Jafar made us reappeared under a tall hat and Genie glared at him. We now sat on a chair and Jafar stood near us really big and acted as a teacher.

**So for your information,**

**I'll reiterate **

**Your only second rate!**

We screamed as the seat we had been on turned over and we fell through the air. Suddenly we landed onto Jafar's palm.

**Men cower at the power **

**In my pinky**

His fingers had his face on them and when he moved his pinky toward us we backed away, only to back into his thumb. The thumb was Jafar in genie form.

**My thumb is number one **

**On every list**

**But if you're not convinced **

**That I'm invincible,**

**Put me to the test!**

**I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!**

Jafar turned in a circle and came up really large. He was in his genie form and leaned over us menacingly. Genie held me to him as Jafar came closer. We jumped into the air as he clawed the ground we had been standing on. He made three holes appear and we fell into them. Jafar then buried us alive. I panicked without Genie there and felt really scared. Genie got me out seconds later and he patted me quickly before turning to Jafar and blasting at him.

**Go ahead and zap me **

**With the big surprise**

**Snap me in a trap**

**Cut me down to size**

**I'll make a big escape **

**It's just a piece of cake**

**You're only second rate!**

Genie tried everything he could think of. He tried to tie him down and put him in a basket. Then to chop him with swords but that didn't work either! He came out of it and made a large cake to celebrate! Genie tucked me under one arm and ran from Jafar.

**You know your hocus-pocus**

**Isn't tough enough**

**And your mumbo-jumbo **

**Doesn't measure up**

**Let me pontificate**

**Upon your sorry state**

**Your only second rate!**

He ran and then paused upon seeing a Jafar statue. When he stopped however the floor beneath us gave away and we fell again. Genie and I hit some large orange steps and I was tossed from Genie's grip onto the step behind him. Looking up we saw that the steps were headed for a large genie Jafar!

As each step got near him it disappeared. When we got there Genie turned and grabbed my arm. We jumped down the steps and we ran away from Jafar. We hit the bottom and Jafar tried to blast us with magic. We jumped out of the way and kept going.

**Zaba-caba-daba!**

**Granny's gonna grab ya!**

**Alakazam-da-mus!**

**This thing's bigger than the both of us!**

We ran but Jafar got in front of us as a large green wall with his face on it! We ran in the other direction and saw an old woman in the corner. Genie ran up and touched the rocking chair. We screamed as Jafar turned around as the old woman and ran again. Jafar followed behind us looming evilly. Suddenly we were running past several Jafar's all standing on the sides of us. Genie paused and when he did Jafar pulled his pants down.

**So spare me your tremendous scare!**

**You look horrendous in your underwear!**

Then Jafar separated us again. Genie tried to keep a grip on me, but Jafar had other plans for him. He made him turn into pieces and then he shoved him into a large box.

**And I can hardly wait **

**To discombobulate**

**I'll send ya back and packing **

**In a shipping crate **

Abu and I ran over to help him, but Jafar made the crate explode. Now Genie was spinning on a plate and when he spun really fast he ended up inside a crystal ball, all squished inside.

**You'll make a better living **

**With a spinning plate**

**Your only second rate!**

"Genie!" I yelled but it was too late. Genie slumped in the ball unable to move or do anything. Jafar zapped Abu who had been trying to get Genie out. He made Abu fly into a locked box. Then he advanced towards me.

"All out of friends, street rat?" he asked as I backed away from him.

"You-you get away from me!" I yelled but he only smiled evilly. "You wait until Aladdin finds out!" Jafar laughed.

"You're pathetic brother is no match for me little street rat!" My back hit the palace wall and he grabbed my chin. "You and your brother will get just as you deserve." I spat in his face then. With a growl he slammed me into the wall and then hollered over his shoulder.

"Abis Mal, you can come out now!" My jaw dropped at the fat bumbling thief that came out of the bushes then.

"You!" I shouted and he jumped. "You let him out! Why I ought to-" A gag appeared in my mouth and ropes were made to tie me from the neck down to my feet.

"Shut up, brat!" he hissed and then he shoved me towards Abis Mal.

"Here." He said unceremoniously and Abis clumsily caught me. "Make yourself useful and take him inside."

"Heh, heh. You're gonna get it." Abis mocked as he tossed me over his shoulder. I only glared at him as we were brought inside the palace.

_Al, please hurry back! _

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I know but here it is anyway! Please Review!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	9. Iago's Betrayal

**Chapter 9: Iago's Betrayal**

Jafar had made sure that I was securely manacled before he and Abis Mal left, saying they had other lives to ruin. My manacles caused me to dangle a foot above the ground, so I was far from being comfortable. I heard a groan beside me and looked over to see Jasmine chained to the wall. There was a set of manacles between us where I guessed that the Sultan would be.

"Jaz, are you okay?" she opened her eyes and blinked in confusion for a moment.

"Jafar…"

"Yeah, he's back." I said and she looked over at me. "No thanks to a fat lard…"

"Oh, poor Genie!" she said and I looked at the table. Genie was still squished inside the giant glass ball. He looked depressed. I wanted to tell him not to be upset, but he never looked at me. Abu chattered sadly at him from the wall.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly and I looked back at her.

"Yeah."

Suddenly the manacles between Jasmine's and mine moved and the Sultan appeared in them. We looked at him in confusion then, wondering where he had come from. The door to the dudgeon burst open and in came Abis Mal holding Carpet. Jafar came in seconds later.

"Where's my brother!" I shouted at him and he ignored me.

"Jafar, you fiend! I should've known that this was your treachery!" The Sultan hollered.

"Oh, but I couldn't have done it without Iago." Jafar said and a flash of red caught my attention. I then spotted him on a high shelf nearby. Iago had jumped when Jafar had spoken to him.

"Iago?" I said quietly and he winced. "You did this?"

"I-I played a minor role really." He didn't meet my eyes after that. I tried to register what was going on. Why would he do this?

"Jafar!" Abis shouted and I tore my eyes away from the parrot. Carpet was struggling to get away. "This rug won't cooperate!" Carpet got away and started for the ceiling. Jafar zapped him with a roll of his eyes. Carpet was pulled back down and chained to the wall.

"Oh, when Aladdin returns…" The Sultan threatened.

"I think we have ample time to prepare for his arrival." Jafar said as he patted the ruler on the head as he snatched his turban.

"What do you mean?" I asked him loudly and he turned to me with a dark chuckle.

"Not to worry little street rat your end will come soon enough." I glared at him, but fear crept into my heart. What was he going to do to Al? Iago met my gaze and winced again. I heard a ripping sound and looked over to see Jafar slashing at the Sultan's turban.

"Hey, that was a nice hat!" Abis whined. "I could've worn that hat." I rolled my eyes

"We need this hat for our plan."

"Couldn't we use a different hat for the plan?"

"Oh, no." Jafar spoke to Abis as if he were a baby, which is what I thought he was. "The Sultan's turban and this dagger are exactly what we need to seal Aladdin's doom." I glared at Jafar.

"You filthy snake! My brother will get you!" _Smack. _My head turned sharply to the right and for a moment I saw stars. Jafar gripped my chin and turned me to look at him. I winced at the pain in my left cheek and at the pressure that Jafar was putting on my chin.

"Silence you impudent brat!" He then turned my head a bit to admire his handiwork. "That will teach you to keep your mouth shut."

"Let him alone Jafar!" Jasmine screamed at him and he let go of me to turn to her.

"All in good time Princess, the boy will die soon enough. After I've done away with his brother." She gasped as he chuckled darkly and then he strode to the door. "Abis Mal, stay here I will return shortly." The short fat bald man nodded and the genie disappeared.

I glared as Abis Mal came up to me. "Not so tough now are we?" he taunted and I gave him a smirk.

"Well now I wouldn't say that." he gave me a confused look and I then swung my foot out and kicked him as hard as I could in the head. He fell backwards with a curse and landed on his bottom hard against the floor. I laughed loudly and he glared at me. Iago looked at me and I looked away not ready to speak to him yet.

Suddenly the door opened again and in strode…Jasmine? I looked to my left and saw Jasmine hanging on the wall. So if that was Jasmine then who was…oh. Jafar materialized back into himself and leaned into Jasmine's face. He laughed in that psychotic way of his.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on Aladdin's face…when _**Princess Jasmine**_ sentenced him to death."

"What!" I shouted.

"No."Jasmine gasped turning her head to the side.

"Oh, yes!" Abis Mal exclaimed excitedly. "And then I get my wish!"

"Yes." Jafar drawled with a hiss. "And then you get your wish."

"Iago! I swear one day you will pay for this!" Jasmine yelled at the parrot.

"I really think you're making too big a deal out of this." He said after an uncomfortable laugh.

"Such spirit." Jafar attempted to touch her and Jasmine tried to bite his hand. I snickered at the look on Jafar's face and he glared at me. "Perhaps after a few days in chains you'll be more kindly disposed towards me. Especially, if you want your father to remain healthy." He snarled at her and she bit her lip.

"Ah, Iago." Jafar started turning to the parrot. Iago flinched. "You betrayed me and allied youself to my enemies then you turned on them as soon as it was in your best interest! That's what I love about you, you're so perfectly predictable. A villain through and through." Iago nodded as he was stroked by Jafar, but I could tell wasn't enjoying it.

"Thank you. Thank you." he said and I frowned at him.

"That's a lie!" I shouted and Jafar whirled around. "Iago is not a villain!"

"Oh really? And what makes you think so?" he sneered in my face. "That Iago told you he wanted to be friends?" He said mockingly and I glared at him. "He used you boy! He's not your friend."

"He is too! He's better than what you give him credit for! Tell him, Iago." Jafar gave a dark chuckle and gripped the front of my vest, lifting me a fraction off the wall.

"Well, Iago? Tell him. Tell this brat you're his friend. Go on." I looked at Iago hoping that the parrot would tell him off. Iago looked from me to Jafar then from Jafar to me, his eyes wide. "Well, Iago?"

"Tell him!" I yelled and he got an angry look.

"He's right, kid, I played ya and you fell for it hook, line and sinker."

"What! You can't be serious! C'mon Iago tell him the truth! There's good in you! I thought we were friends?"

"No, there's not, okay?" He shouted angrily. "Why would I be friends with a snot-nosed little kid like you? I never wanted to be friends with you! You're just a stupid little brat! I fooled you!" By this time I was struggling to keep angry tears from spilling over.

"No, that's-that's not true." I said trying to convince myself more than Iago. "That's not true!" Iago turned to growl at me.

"Yes it is! I don't like you! You annoy me to no end! I can't stand you! Why anybody would be your friend is beyond me!" With that Iago turned his back to me and Jafar let me go with a satisfied smirk. The sorcerer leered at me.

"What's the matter, street rat? Nobody wants to be your friend?" I looked away from him then and closed my eyes, Jafar's mocking laughter echoing off the walls.

"Well, my work here is done." I heard the door open. "I bid thee pleasant dreams!" He cackled wickedly. "Don't want to miss the death of Aladdin." Jasmine let out a sob and with another cackle he slammed the door shut, leaving us with Abis Mal. I opened my eyes then. Genie was watching me, but I didn't meet his eyes. Was Iago right? Nobody would want to be my friend?

The darkness swept into the room and soon everyone started to drift off to sleep. Nobody was going to sleep well tonight. Al was going to die in the morning and no one could save him. Tears filled my eyes then. My brother, the only real family I had ever had that wanted me was going to be dead in the morning. Abis Mal snored loudly in the corner and I glared at him. This was his fault. Iago looked over at me and I turned away from him. With a sigh I tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, read and review please!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	10. It's Dawn

**Okay, heres another chap! I 'm so glad all of you like these stories! **

**LiveLaughLove06: I'm glad you like my story! I know poor Alaric!**

**LillithDemon: Jafar is a jerk that about sums it up! And yes Iago is a coward, but I love him anyway!**

**Blackmoondragon1415: Yeah, Genie might have too! And yup you hit it right on the money!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: It's Dawn<strong>

*Cock-a-doodle-doo.*

After the third crow, I opened my eyes to see a stream of the morning sun coming in from the high tower window. Beside me the Sultan and Jasmine were already awake. Genie was starting to wake up too and he gave me a reassuring look that I didn't return. In truth I was scared and nervous. I was really worried about Al. Abu and Carpet slumped against the wall and Iago was twittering nervously on the table. I quickly looked away as he turned to me.

The door to the dudgeon burst open and Jafar strode into the room grinning psychotically. He drew in a big gulp of air and exhaled happily.

"I hope you were all comfortable last night." He cackled and we all glared at him, save Abis Mal who had fallen into the floor when Jafar had bust the door open.

"Well actually now that you mention it…" Jafar glared at the fat guy and he stopped talking. Jafar then went up to Jasmine.

"And you my dear?" he purred and she made a face as he neared her. "I trust you slept well?" She spit in his face and my mouth fell open. Jafar wiped his face off and raised a hand to hit her.

"Leave her alone you ugly old git!" I shouted using the last of my bravado. Jafar turned slowly to face me his eyes glittering dangerously. I gulped and hid my fear as he approached me.

"What did you say to me?"

"You-ugly-old-git." I said pronouncing each word slowly. Jafar snarled and grabbed my throat, slamming my head against the wall.

"You little brat I ought to-" He squeezed my throat and then paused a smirk forming across his face.

"No…I've thought of something better for you." I couldn't hide my fear then. What was he talking about?

"Stop it!" Jasmine shouted and he let go. I coughed painfully and he sneered at me before flying down towards the stairs. He turned into Jasmine as he reached the door.

"Hmm. I'll tell your boyfriend goodbye for you Princess." He said mockingly in her voice.

"When I get hold of you Jafar…" The Sultan said angrily rattling against his shackles. Abu chattered angrily at him as well.

"I'm SO worried." Jafar said in his normal tone and then he glanced at Abis a wicked smirk on his face. "Come Abis Mal let us go and make ourselves at home. Oh, and bring the boy. I'll need something to entertain us once that street rat is out of the way." The others gasped as did I and Abis practically skipped up the steps towards me.

"_You're gonna get it!"_ he sang at me and I swung my foot out at his face. He wasn't taking me without a fight! "Hey, cut it out!" he sputtered as I continued to kick at him as he tried to get near me. "Jafar!" Jafar growled irritably and he zapped me off the wall. I hit the ground at Jafar's feet and he jerked me up and shoved me at Abis Mal. The fat man tied my wrists together, rather tightly I might add, and then leered at me as he held the other end of the rope. He gave it an experimental tug and I had to move forward to avoid hitting the floor. I scowled at him as he gave a triumphant laugh.

"No, Alaric!" Jasmine screamed as I was tugged towards the door.

"Jafar you-you snake!" The Sultan hollered out but he ignored their protests and gave me a wide leer. Genie glared at Jafar and I saw that Iago was watching with wide eyes. I ignored him.

"Say goodbye to your friends, street rat!" Jafar hissed and Abis jerked me out the door with him. I gave them all one last look before Jafar slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV:**

Iago waited until Jafar shut the door before turning to look at Genie. The jinni was glaring at the door his eyes full of hatred. Iago was shocked when Jafar had taken the boy. He figured he would have left him in there with the others. He hadn't wanted to hurt that kid. He hadn't meant it. But Jafar had found out… Iago shivered to think of it. The kid was better off angry at him, they all were. With a growl of frustration he flew over to where Genie was.

"How could you double cross Aladdin after all he's done for you? And Alaric? How could you do that to him? He trusted you!" Jasmine yelled at him but Iago ignored her and landed atop the crystal that Genie was in. Abu screeched at him angrily and Iago lifted his head.

"Hey! Do I insult your mother?" He snarled before he started to smack his beak against the glass. When that failed he lifted a plank of wood and started to smack the crystal with it. Genie watched him with a wiry smirk that Iago purposely ignored. That smug genie.

Jasmine sighed in exasperation. "What are you doing now?"

"Oh, what does it look like I'm doing?" He shouted as he lifted the wood higher and as he spoke he smacked the crystal. "I'm trying"-smack "to free"-smack "the chump"-smack "genie"- on the last smack the wood broke and he fell to his bottom. "So he can" he was interrupted by a piece of wood falling onto his head. "Save your chump boyfriend!" With another growl he lifted the crystal this time and dropped into onto the ground. All it did was bounce.

"You have to lift it higher!" Jasmine encouraged seeing now what he was attempting to do.

"Sure! No problem!" Iago said through gulps of air. Finally he got it high enough and dropped it. It whistled through the air and hit the ground bursting open. Genie had flown out and was through the window as soon as it had busted. Seconds later they heard his voice echo about the room:

"Bibbity, bobbity, boo!" They were now out of the dudgeon on the top of the palace roof. Genie flew down to them with Aladdin in his arms. As soon he on the ground, Jasmine ran to him.

"Aladdin!" she tossed her arms around his neck and he spun her around. he laughed as Abu jumped onto his shoulder and hugged.

"It's good to see you too, Abu." Then he looked around. "Where's Alaric?" They all looked away then and Aladdin shook his head. "Where is he?"

"He took him. Jafar has him." jasmine said tears in her eyes.

"Well, get him back, Al." Genie said putting a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. Jasmine cleared her throat.

"There's someone else who wants to talk to you." Aladdin looked down to see Iago poking his head out from behind Jasmine's leg.

"Hello." He said weakly.

"You set me up!" Aladdin snarled, pointing at Iago. "Your nothing but a-" Iago flinched and hid again.

"Aladdin." Jasmine interrupted. "Iago rescued us."

"Rescued? Him?"

"He didn't have to but he did."

"Please note: did not have to but did." Iago said quietly and then he flew into their faces. "Now we should be fleeing for our lives if you don't mind!"

"No! we have to stop Jafar!" Aladdin said determinedly.

"But how can we stop him? He's so powerful." Jasmine asked.

"His lamp." Genie said and they all looked at him. "You destroy Jafar's lamp, you destroy Jafar."

"Then that's what we'll do." Aladdin said and Iago frowned and flew up to him tapping him on the shouder.

"Reality check; Jafar is large and in charge!" Iago shouted at Aladdin. He couldn't understand what was with that kid. Aladdin only grinned at him.

"Oh my yes." The Sultan stated. "There's no telling what Jafar will do to Agrabah. Or that poor boy. We have a responsibility." They all nodded and got onto Carpet.

"Well maybe **You **do but **I** don't! I'm only responsible for me, myself and nobody! I don't owe you a thing!" Iago squawked indignantly.

"I understand Iago." Aladdin said with a smile. "You've done enough." They started to fly off. "And thanks!" He hollered out. Iago watched them leave for a moment before turning away from the group.

"Not a thing." He said again when they were gone. That kid would be okay. Wouldn't he? Iago shoved the thought away. That kid was better off without him. They all were.

With that thought Iago took off into the sky and headed away from Agrabah. He gave the palace one last look before flying off into the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! Pretty please with sprinkles! I love sprinkles!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	11. The Final Battle

**Chapter 11: The Final Battle**

_My brother is dead…_

I let out another silent sob into my knees as Jafar laughed loudly, his voice echoing about the throne room. Abis Mal was living it up, basking in the fact that nothing could go wrong. He was right, nothing could nor would. There wasn't anyone left.

I sniffed quietly and looked up from my knees to see what was going on. I was sitting with my knees drawn up, hoping to make myself smaller as to not be noticed anymore. Jafar had his fun earlier knocking me around, taunting that nobody would save me and that I would die soon.

I had several bruises and welts from something he had smacked me with. After doing all he could (genies can't kill) he now left me alone for the moment relishing the moment of full glory. He was in charge now after all. Nobody stood in his way. Except Abis Mal.

Jafar laughed loudly again and I flinched. "Now that my revenge is complete there is one little matter left to resolve." I watched as he got up from the throne and Abis Mal grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes! The wish!" He said excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Indeed." Jafar said and he turned his eyes glowing red. Abis and I both shivered at that. "You will now wish me free of this wretched lamp!" he snarled holding the black lamp up.

"No!" Abis Mal yelled snatching the lamp back from Jafar's hands. If looks could kill Abis Mal would if died a hundred times over. "My wish! You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn!" He shouted childishly.

"But you don't need to waste your third wish." Jafar smoothly stated as he stroked his beard. "You want the sunken treasure of Couer du Mer? It's yours!" With that he zapped a large wrecked ship into the throne room. gold coins spilled from the ship and Abis' eyes widened.

With wild laughter full of glee Abis took off running towards the ship. Jafar made a slightly disgusted face at the greedy thief. Something caught my attention near the ship and I did a double take as the mermaid on the front moved its arm. I shrugged it off thinking I was seeing things. Abis Mal came running back up towards the throne a greedy expression on his face.

"So does this mean I could have…more stuff?" he asked and Jafar gritted his teeth irritably. He then made a large red ruby appear on a golden stand.

"Ohh! I always wanted one of those!" He to my surprise set the lamp down to investigate. He lifted the ruby up and held it to his face lovingly. "Nice. More! More!" I would have snickered if I hadn't been afraid that Jafar would return his attention to me. Jafar rolled his eyes and more treasures appeared about the room. I was watching the treasure fall so intently I almost missed the blue arm that stretched out in front of me towards the lamp. It missed the lamp thanks to a heavy gold statue and then it patted my foot. Genie? I watched the path the arm took back to its owner and grinned widely. There was Genie, Jasmine, the Sultan, Abu, Carpet, and…Al? He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Al…"

"Now," Jafar said catching my attention again. "If that is obscenely excessive enough perhaps you'd like to grant my FREEDOM." Abis Mal looked up. I felt something at my wrists and looked down to see Abu picking the lock. When he was done I hugged him and he hugged me back before heading to the lamp.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah your freedom, sure, sure." He muttered distractedly and he went over and to the lamp. Abu frowned and hid as the fat man approached lifting the lamp and I gasped as he spoke.

"I wish for Jafar to be…" I shut my eyes and held my hands over my ears so not to hear what he was going to say. "Wait…" Abis said slyly. "How do I know that all this won't disappear when I set you free?" Thank Allah he was so greedy! But unfortunately for him that only ticked Jafar off.

"The more pressing question is…how will you stay alive if you DON'T!" Abis and I both backed up as he snarled angrily before turning and starting away from him.

"But you said genies can't kill-you said that!" Abis Mal stuttered.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." Jafar said and then he turned back to face us. "What?" he shouted angrily.

"Huh?"Abis looked down to see Abu hanging onto the lamp. "Hey!" I jumped up then letting my chains hit the floor and I went over to help Abu. Al appeared beside me and I held onto his waist helping him tug at the lamp.

"I'll take that." he said and Abis frowned and started to whine.

"My lamp! Gimmie!"

"Oh, shut up!" I hollered as we tugged back and forth.

"The street rat still alive?" Jafar snarled and I looked over to see him getting angry. "No!" We all paused as Jafar took aim and blasted us backwards. Al, Abis, Abu and I landed on the balcony. When we stopped flying we watched in alarm as the balcony started to crack and break apart.

"Al!" he hung on to me as we tried to leap towards the throne room on the quickly falling pieces of balcony. We ended up toppling backwards from lack of balcony. We all screamed as we fell through the air and I shut my eyes. Something soft caught me jarring my eyes open. Something blue grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Genie!" I hugged him as he popped back to normal. He hugged me back.

"Hey, short man."

"Where's the lamp?" Al asked and Jasmine pointed at a tree across from us. Sure enough at the top was Abis hanging by the back of his pants. As he struggled he knocked the lamp off another branch and it fell towards the ground. We got onto Carpet and headed towards it. But before we could get there a large red genie Jafar burst from the ground and laughed loudly sending us flying back from the large gust. Jasmine and Abu landed in some potted plants and I landed on the ground near Al and Genie.

While Jafar loomed over us laughing, Jasmine thought she'd give it a try and ran over to get the lamp. But Jafar sensed she was there. "Not so fast!" he snarled as he blasted at her. Luckily she leapt out of the way in time. Beside me Al stood up smirking at Jafar.

"Give it up, Jafar. We're obviously too much for you to handle." He taunted and Jafar growled angrily.

"You! You are a fool to challenge me! I am all powerful!"

"Some all powerful, you can't even get rid of a lowly street rat!"

"A problem I mean to rectify right now!" he grabbed Al and lifted him off the ground.

"Aladdin!" Jaz and I yelled. Al struggled to get out of Jafar's grip and to my shock he started turning blue! Suddenly Genie appeared in Al's place.

"What!" Jafar said in shock.

"Got ya!" he winked at Jafar and then I spotted the real Al. he was headed towards the lamp. "Go Al!" Genie shouted and then Jafar tossed him away with a snarl. Genie hit the ground and remained unmoving.

"Genie!" I yelled and Jafar blasted at Al. He hit Carpet and the poor rug hit the ground and broke into many pieces. Al slammed into the ground. Then I turned and ran towards the lamp, hoping to help Al.

"No you don't!" he snarled and then he backslapped me. I felt like I had been hit by a large brick. I let out a yelp as I and I hit palace wall. I heard something crack and then I started to slide down the wall my vision dancing.

"Alaric!" I heard Jasmine scream and the sound was like I was in a tunnel. Slowly my eyes started to close as blood trickled down from my forehead and then I blacked out.

**3****rd**** POV:**

Jasmine watched in horror as Rick slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood. He hit the ground face first and didn't move anymore. She then glared up at Jafar who was laughing loudly at the little crumpled body of Alaric. Then he turned his attention to Aladdin, who had watched all this with horror, and was now trying to get the lamp again.

Jafar made the ground shoot up with Aladdin on it and the rest of the ground cracked open leaving only small little islands of ground floating in a river of lava. Jasmine fanned Genie unable to get to Alaric thanks to the large gap between them.

"Wake up Genie." She whispered frantically eyeing Aladdin, who was trying to stay afloat on one of the pieces of island. Aladdin yelped as he almost fell and keeping a tight grip with one hand tried to grasp the lamp as he floated by. A tower from the palace fell into the lava and it pushed Aladdin's island toward the lamp again. He tried to snatch it again but was out of reach. Jafar laughed loudly.

"Give it up boy!" he snarled and he zapped at the island Aladdin was on, making him slide down. "You shall never have my lamp and there is no one to save you now!"

"Hey Jafar!" called a loud familiar obnoxious voice. Iago growled and flew towards Jafar's head. "SHUT UUUUP!" Jafar ducked as the parrot flew at him.

"…Iago." Aladdin murmured and he watched as the parrot swooped down to snatch the lamp.

"TRATIOR!" Jafar snarled and he aimed at Iago. Just as the parrot had his talons around the black lamp and was about to toss it to Aladdin, Jafar's magic hit him in the back. Iago and the lamp hit the side of the lava pit and felt onto a rock below.

"No." Jasmine gasped and beside her Genie started to come back to consciousness. Jafar let out a loud laugh as Iago attempted weakly to shove the lamp off. His leg didn't reach and he shut his eyes.

"Good help is so hard to find these days. Isn't it, Aladdin?" he laughed again and failed to notice when Iago opened his eyes again and aimed a hefty kick at the lamp. Jafar paid attention then as the loud clatter of his lamp rung in his ears.

"My lamp!" he shrieked and was too slow to stop it as it fell into the lava below. "No!" The lava rocks around them started to crack and the one Iago was on started to make him slide towards the boiling liquid.

"Iago!" Aladdin made a daring dive towards the parrot and scooped him into his arms as the rest of the rock crumpled and fell away. Then he turned and glared at Jafar who was withering in pain. Genie quickly stretched himself out, literally, and Jasmine and Abu ran across to safety as the rock they had been on fell down. Now they turned to watch as Jafar screamed in pain. Aladdin scrambled up the lava pit wall as quickly as he could only to roll out of the way as the ground began to close.

"Ahhh!" Jafar screamed and then with a loud explosion he was gone. As the last of Jafar's magic disappeared the damage that had been done became undone. The sky turned blue once again, the palace restored, Carpet put back together, and calmness came about the garden once again.

But something wasn't right and Genie was the first to spot it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so you know what to do! Read and Review! Two more chaps to go!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	12. Hurt

**Yep, it's fast I know! But once I get into a story I've got to update! Besides you know you can't wait!**

**Blackmoondragon1415: Yep he is def a nasty fellow! **

**LiveLaughLove06: Here it is!**

**LillithDemon: Don't worry this will ease your mind!**

**A Person: Yeah, I try to get things out fast if it's something I'm into. I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Hurt<strong>

Genie looked around and spotted Alaric. His breath caught in his throat and slowly he went towards the boy. Gently, being careful not to jar his head, he turned him over in his arms. Alaric never moved.

Genie almost gagged at the sight of blood. Dried blood covered one side of his forehead and down the wall. With shaky hands he lifted the small boy and brought him over to the others. Jasmine gasped at the sight of him and Aladdin looked up from where he had been examining Iago. The parrot was badly burned in some places.

"Alaric…"

Genie cradled him in his lap tears in his eyes. He wasn't breathing.

_Why isn't he breathing?_

"Rick, please open your eyes, please?" Genie begged tears slipping down his face. "Short man? Little buddy…" Aladdin sank to his knees still holding Iago. He couldn't believe it. Alaric was gone. The only little brother he had ever known was gone.

"But I thought a genie couldn't kill anyone?" Aladdin murmured. Suddenly a cough had them all looking at Iago.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." He gave another cough.

"All right!" Aladdin smiled down at the parrot.

"Oh, Iago!" Jasmine said and then they looked at Alaric. Iago pushed himself upright in Aladdin's arms and stared hard at Alaric.

"Come on, kid." He whispered but Alaric never moved. Iago got out of Aladdin's arms and landed on the boy's chest.

"He wasn't hit with magic." Jasmine murmured and Iago got a frantic look.

"No, kid, don't do this!" he said and he clutched at Alaric's vest. "Don't you understand? You're the only one who has ever seen me as something other than a villain! You can't leave me now!" He was shouting now, too upset to realize he was crying. "I didn't mean what I said! Honest! Come on!" He lay across the boy's chest unable to meet anyone's eyes. "I came back because of you…."

"Alaric, please don't leave me." Aladdin held his brother's hand. "No! You're not dead, Rick! You can't be! I need you!" He broke into sobs then. "I can't…you can't…" he turned into Jasmine and she hugged him as he sobbed into her.

"Its okay, Aladdin." Jasmine said tears burning her eyes. Abu and Carpet sat near Alaric watching their friends sadly. Abu chattered sadly and touched Aladdin's knee. Carpet wrung his hands nervously feeling very sad. Genie felt sobs rack his body and he buried his face into Alaric's hair.

"Short man…"

"Do you know what tonight is?" Aladdin whispered. Iago shook his head. Genie looked up and Jasmine bit her lip, letting tears fall.

"It's Alaric's birthday." Iago looked wide-eyed at Alaric and then at Aladdin. "He was going to be eleven tonight."

"We had a party planned for him." Jasmine murmured.

"His first real birthday party." Aladdin added wiping at his eyes. Iago looked away then. He had caused this. If hadn't done what he did then the kid would still be here. Jasmine seemed to know what he was thinking for she stroked his head and picked him up.

"No, Iago. It might have happened anyway. We had no way of knowing what was going to happen."

"But if I hadn't started all this…then the kid…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"She's right Iago. We couldn't have stopped him without you. Alaric was right about you the whole time."

"I never even got to say I was sorry." Iago said weakly.

"Deep down, bird man, I think he knew." Genie said quietly, stroking Alaric's hair out of habit.

"We should take him inside now." Jasmine murmured quietly. They nodded and Genie carried him inside. Aladdin refused to leave his side as they lay him on his bed. They left him, knowing he needed time to grieve alone. Even Abu left giving Aladdin his time with his brother.

"You didn't know this Rick," Aladdin whispered in the quiet room. "But I loved you. Maybe I told you once. I don't know, but I know I didn't tell you enough. I love you, Rick. I wish that I could have told you that." he let go of his brother's hand and hid his face into his hands.

* * *

><p>I woke up to see Al asleep in a chair by my bed, his head in his hands. I blinked several times my head aching horribly. I sighed and felt a burning in my chest. Must have some broken ribs or something. I lifted a hand and tried to wake Al. I touched his knee and shook him. Nothing.<p>

"…Al…" I groaned my voice sounded tired and unused. "Al…"

"Shh, Alaric, you're dead."

"No, I'm not." I said arching an eyebrow. Then I winced, nope shouldn't do that.

"Yes, you are. You weren't breathing."

"Oh, no wonder I don't remember how I got in here. Well, I'm breathing now."

"No, no." he waved me off still not removing a hand from his eyes. "Stop talking."

"Aladdin." I said more firmly and he stiffened. Finally. "I am not dead." He finally lifted his gaze to me.

"Rick is that you?"

"I think so." I said looking down at myself. "Yup it's me."

"Rick!" he jumped up and hugged me too him. I winced.

"Not too tight Al. Something hurts." He apologized and let go. Tears were in his eyes when he leaned back.

"Guys!" he choked out. "Get in here!" The door swung open and Genie flew in.

"What? What is it?" He asked practically covering me. Al just smiled and pointed at me. Genie looked down and did a double take.

"Short man!" he shouted and I laughed as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Easy, Genie, I think he's got some bruised ribs." Al said and Genie put an arm around my shoulders instead. Then I heard a gasp of surprise. I turned to see Jasmine in the doorway.

"Hi, Jaz." I said sheepishly and she looked from me to Al to Genie and then back to me in shock. With a wide smile she ran over and hugged me tears falling down her face.

"Oh, Alaric!" I hugged her back. Abu leapt into my lap then and chattered happily.

"I'm glad to see you too." he grinned and then Carpet hugged my neck. I laughed. "I'm okay, Carpet."

"Alaric my dear boy you're alright!" I leaned over Genie to see the Sultan looking at me in astonishment. I laughed and he came in to hug me. "You certainty had us worried." Then I looked at the door again and spotted a familiar sight.

"Iago?" The parrot shuffled his foot nervously against the floor.

"Uh, hey kid, it's um, good to see you…okay and all that." I nodded and I heard Jasmine clear her throat.

"Let's go get Alaric a doctor." She got up and the others followed suit. Genie gave Iago a small shove into the room and after giving me another smile he shut the door. I looked down at my lap and interlaced my fingers. Iago came and landed on the end of the bed.

"So, um, you're okay."

"Yeah." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"So, how's it going?" Genie asked poking his head in the door. I shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed." He came and sat beside me on the bed.

"Listen, what the Bird-man is trying to say is that he saved us." I looked up now and Iago made a face.

"You did?" he muttered something.

"Yep he sure did!" he gave Iago a rub on the head and the parrot scowled at him. "He's a little hero!"

"I knew it. You have good in you." I said and he muttered embarrassedly.

"He saved us twice."

"Twice?"

"Yep, he got us out of the dudgeon and he was the one who knocked Jafar's lamp into the lava." Iago was looking very embarrassed now. I grinned at him and he sighed.

"I forgive you." I said and he looked up surprised. "You were protecting me."

"Yeah, well…don't let it go to your head." I laughed and so did Genie. Then the door opened and I shrank back as a tall man with strange clothing came in. He gave us a curt nod before taking his bag and setting it on the edge of the bed.

"Well, young man let's see what the damage is." I hid behind Genie's arm and Genie chuckled.

"It's alright Alaric, he won't hurt you." I eyed the strange object in the physician's hands and Genie kept an arm around me as he came over and gently probed my temple. I winced and he murmured something. Next he probed my ribs and then he straightened.

"Okay, so he has some cracked ribs none are broken. Make sure he doesn't injure himself further. I'll need to put stitches in forehead though." I stiffened as he pulled out a needle. I gripped Genie's arm.

"Don't let him do it." I begged backing as far as I could from him.

"It will only hurt for a moment. This is to numb the skin you won't feel a thing." I shook my head.

"Please, Genie?" Genie shushed me and pried my fingers off his arm.

"It's okay, short man." He held me in his lap and I shut my eyes so that I didn't have to see it.

"Come on, kid. You'll fight a sorcerer but run away from a needle?" Iago squawked.

"Well, it's just scary." I said and Iago landed on my knee.

"Hey, come on mister 'I'll spit in a sorcerer's face' you got this." I grinned then and when I opened my eyes I found that it was already over.

"See? Not a thing." Genie set me on the bed and the doctor wrapped my ribs tightly. "Now get lots of rest, alright?" I nodded and the doctor left. Genie turned to me and tucked me under the covers.

"Now why don't you go to sleep alright? Later on when you wake up you can eat something." Despite being knocked out for who knows how long I suddenly did feel tired. He grinned as I yawned and then he and Iago went to the door. Iago glanced at me once before disappearing.

"Um, Genie?" I said and he paused in the doorway. "Will-will you stay?" he grinned and nodded, shutting the door.

"Sure thing, kiddo." I snuggled into him as he settled next to me. He stroked my hair and hugged him.

"Genie, is he really gone?" I whispered.

"Yes, he's really gone this time. Everything is okay now." I closed my eyes then relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so one more chap and then I'll start doing the episodes that I was planning. So Read and Review!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	13. Happy Birthday!

**Okay last chap before I do the series!**

**pokemonsora01: I do that a lot too! But I'm glad you like it!**

**LillthDemon: Yep, he's okay! **

**MG: I love that episode! And I am planning on doing that one after the third movie sometime. Depends if I get enough time for a fourth story! That would make a great one!**

**MysteryGirl: Are you the same people? Anyway, answer to your question: Hm, well I'm still thinking about it. **

**LiveLaughLearn06: Thank you! I see you like my pirates stories too! I'm glad not many people have been read them as much as these!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Happy Birthday!<strong>

I woke up a few hours later feeling a whole lot better. As long as I promised to take it easy, I was allowed out of bed. So now I sat beside Iago in the throne room. We were hanging around in there after dinner.

"…And, so the bird lived happily ever after. Wallowing in luxury as Aladdin's palace pal." Iago concluded lying back on the pillows.

"You know somehow I doubt anybody would believe that version." Genie muttered and I laughed. Iago gave us dirty looks before folding his wings across his chest and pouting. I poked him and he moved away still mad until I tickled him and with a smile he swatted my hand away.

"And now my dear boy," the Sultan addressed Al. "or should I say my new vizier?"

"Oh, say it!" Iago squawked by my ear. We both looked at Al expectantly.

"Sultan, I'm very honored but-"

"But!" Iago screeched and he flew towards Aladdin. "What but? But is such a strong word!" He landed on Aladdin's shoulder, knocking Abu off in the process. The little monkey hit the floor with a thud and scowled angrily.

'Why I oughtta!' he started but Carpet lifted him up off the ground.

"I can't be your vizier." Al finished and Iago frowned. With a growl of frustration he launched himself at the Sultan and grabbed him by the vest.

"Sultan, the boy's talking crazy talk!" He shouted. "Don't listen!" Finding no answer in the Sultan he flew into Al's face. "What more do you want!"

"The world." Al stated simply and Iago's eyes widened.

"Look, personally I'm with you kid but let's take this one step at a time." Genie had enough and grabbed him with one hand and zapping his beak closed with the other. Iago got out of his grip then.

"I mean, I want to see the world." Aladdin told the Sultan. "I don't want to stay in the palace. There's too much to do, too much to see."

"Hey, what about your girlfriend?" Iago asked gestering at Jaz. "Do you think this _lovely _princess is going to wait around here? Ahhh!" Rajah took the opportunity to swat him into the ground and there he lay under the tiger's paw.

"I most certainly will not!" Jaz said smiling at Al. she went over and they held hands.

"There ya see?" I heard Iago mutter from under Rajah.

"I'm going to see the world too." I jumped as Iago appeared in front of me.

"Alright that's it! The madness is spreading!" He growled and tried to find someone less 'crazy'. "Crazy talk! Why do I keep getting hooked up with these warped people! Shouldn't somebody ask what the brave parrot wants to do!" I laughed and then Genie poked me.

"What about you? Don't you want to see the world?" I shrugged.

"I dunno I kinda like it here."

"There! That is the smart one of the group!" Iago shouted satisfactorily and landed beside me. Genie rolled his eyes as I snorted.

"You just like it because I said I wanted to stay here."

"Yeah. So?" I laughed now and he shook his head. Suddenly Al made a gesture at Genie and I arched an eyebrow. Al whispered to Jaz and with an excited look she took off. Suspicious I frowned.

"Hold still." Genie said and I jumped when something was put over my eyes.

"Hey!" I protested and tried to take it off.

"No, no, no." he said pushing my hand down. "No peeking."

"But Genie…" I whined and he then led me around.

"Where are we going? And why can't I see?" I whined for the umpteenth time. Genie only laughed and tugged me along.

"Come on isn't this fun?"

"I guess…" I said slowly unsure of what exactly was supposed to be fun about being led around blindfolded. Suddenly we stopped and I bounced back off him. "Genie!"

"Sorry. You're not looking are you?"

"No." I pouted. "I can't see a thing!"

"Good. Now stay right here and don't wander off."

"_Fine_." I sighed and he chuckled ruffling my hair before going away. "It's not like I could see where I was going anyhow." I muttered to myself. After what seemed like ages Genie appeared at my side again, but when he did I let out a yelp.

"Don't do that! I'm blinded!" I screeched.

"Oops." He said but I could tell he was smiling. "didn't mean to startle ya."

"Right. So um can I look now?"

"Wait just one more minute alright?" he led me again without waiting for an answer. Then we stopped and he let go slowly of my hands.

"Genie?"

"Okay now you can look." I felt him come up behind me. Suddenly my blindfold was taken off and I blinked at the sudden bright light.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped and looked over to see Al, Jaz, the Sultan, Genie, Carpet, Abu and Iago all standing around. Then my eyes bugged out of my head at the sight before me. Brightly colored balloons floated everywhere in different shades of blue and green. A large cake sat on a table with similar colored frosting with the words 'Happy Birthday, Rick!' written across it. Eleven candles adorned the cake and all around the cake were many wrapped boxes. I stared in shock at all the decorations.

"Wha-what is all this?" I finally managed to say.

"It's your birthday, silly!" Genie said grinning at me. I was still slightly surprised.

"It's my birthday?"

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Iago said sarcastically. I looked at Al.

"You mean all this…is for me?" they laughed.

"Of course it is!" Jasmine came up and hugged me.

"You've never had a real party before, Rick and you're always getting me something on my birthday. I wanted to do something for you." I sniffed then unable to hold back the tears. Al hugged me then and I hugged him back.

"Hey, are we going to stand around here crying? Or are we going to eat this cake?" I laughed and Al muttered under his breath at Iago. Genie made me blow out the candles and make a wish. I tried to inform him that I didn't want anything but he declared that it was a tradition to do so. So I blew the candles out, wishing that the good feeling I had would last forever. The feeling of being loved, I never wanted it to go away.

**3****rd**** POV:**

(2 hours later…)

Genie chuckled at the sight of Alaric slumped over in a chair, Abu and Iago asleep in his lap. He pointed him out to Aladdin.

"Look who's partied out." Aladdin laughed and went over to him. He picked up Abu and Iago gently off his lap and Genie lifted Rick into his arms. The boy grinned in his sleep and muttered something. Genie grinned at him and started off towards his room. Aladdin followed with Abu and Iago. Genie lay Alaric in his bed and tucked him in as Aladdin put the small animals on some large pillows by the bed.

"Goodnight, Rick and happy birthday." He whispered running his fingers through his hair once before going out the door. Genie patted his cheek and made sure he was really asleep before going into his lamp. He had a feeling Rick would sleep tonight.

Alaric opened his eyes a little later to see Iago sitting on the balcony rail. Quietly he got up and walked over to lean against the rail beside him. Iago was looking up at the stars overhead, pretending to notice Rick.

"Are you going to leave?" the boy asked quietly. Iago looked over at him in surprise but the he didn't look angry, actually he looked thoughtful. "I know you're thinking about it and its okay if you decide to go. I'll understand."

"You would?"

"Yeah, I mean you've been told what to do all your life and…now you're free. You can go and see things you might have wanted to see. Or go far away from here. Whatever you wanted to do." Iago blinked but didn't say anything. "It's your choice." Now the boy looked a little sad, but Iago saw it before he hid it.

"Well…" Iago said slowly. "I don't suppose I have anywhere to go right this minute. I guess I could stay a little while." he saw that Alaric was trying hard not to grin at this. "But you gotta promise me that you won't hold me back if I do decide to go." The boy nodded.

"Okay."

_I just hope it's not too soon._

Iago nodded too then and they both looked up at the sky. Unbeknownst to them, Genie had come out of his lamp to check on Alaric and had heard the whole conversation. He watched them now with a sly smile.

_That parrot's not leaving anytime soon. He has too much of a good thing here._

Iago yawned then and stretched his wings. "Time to hit the sack again." Rick nodded and then looked down at his hands. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, it's just…I don't want to have a nightmare."

"You and me both kid."

"You have them too?"

"All the time."

"How do you get past it?"

"Think of something happy before going to sleep. Trust me it helps." Now Alaric grinned.

"I'll think of you being my friend." Iago blinked in shock as the boy bounded away from the rail and into the bed. With a slight smug grin he flew back inside.

_I can't leave now. That kid needs me! He needs some guidance and a good therapist but hey I'm not complaining! At least I have one person who'll listen to me. And who knows maybe I'll be his best friend!_

And so everyone went to sleep that night in good spirits. Jafar was no really gone and so the palace inhabitants slept better than ever before as a calmness swept over them. Things were back to normal.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, read, review and if you have any favorite episodes of the series you want me to do, tell me! I'm planning on doing all the villains debut episodes like for instance The Citadel for Mozenrath, Getting the Bugs Out, Mechanikles and so on and so forth. SO just let me know! And thanks to all who have read and enjoyed these stories!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


End file.
